Destino
by Nekogirlmorris
Summary: //-Postmovie-//Durante la búsqueda del creador del uranio, nuevos personajes se dan a conocer a lo largo de la historia y se ven relacionados con el pasado de los hermanos Elric ¿Serán sus aliados o sus enemigos? -TERMINADO-.
1. Destino

Aclaración:

**Aclaración: **

Hiromu Arakawa es dueña de todos los personajes de FMA. Cualquier personaje inventado fuera de los personajes originales de FMA es propiedad de quien lo crea y lo caracteriza.

Este fanfic no es copiado ni ha sido copiado (según plagio obvio). Las ideas principales presentadas en el fic pueden ser coincidencia, más no el ambiente y desarrollo según el fin con el que son escritos por el autor, de ser copiados estos últimos, se le consideraría plagio.

**Importante: **Sé que resulta un poco confusa la trama, pero quise crear un efecto parecido al del anime, donde conforme se desarrolla la historia las dudas se van aclarando y algunas escenas empiezan a tener sentido. Espero que les guste. Haré más capítulos, me encuentro en proceso de ello. (Por favor, dejen su comentario)

**Atención lector: **el fanfic se sitúa después de la película _"FMA: Conqueror of Shambala"_, además, contiene spoilers de la serie.

**Destino (capt 1. Parte 1) **

El sol ardía aquel atardecer, los árboles se mecían ante el ligero roce del viento y la colina se vestía de vigorosos colores anaranjados. En ella, tres niños de escasos años observaban el espectáculo...

Ed, Al y Winry aún conservaban esa mirada tierna e inocente; no tardó mucho y Ed, con ese aire de poca importancia, se recostó en el prado a espaldas suyas, dejándose caer de golpe.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Estoy aburrido.

Alphonse en seguida bajó la mirada y cambió su sonrisa.

- Mamá dijo que regresáramos antes de oscurecer.

Winry los observó al igual con tristeza, dirigió su mirada al horizonte y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que el sol llegara al ocaso.

- ¡Ya sé, juguemos a las escondidillas!- gritó mientras Ed sólo la miró indiferente y de reojo.- Vamos, Ed, es sólo por un rato.- dijo entusiasmada tirando del brazo a su amigo, quien sólo observaba a la niña que de golpe se había puesto de pie lista para invitarlo a jugar.- ¿Verdad que sí, Al?- preguntó Winry esta vez dirigiéndose a Alphonse, ya que sabía que si Al aceptaba, Ed también lo haría.

Éste, aún recostado, viró a ver a Alphonse esperando su respuesta.

- Yo sí quiero, hermano.- contestó Al en voz baja y un poco apenado.

Ed sonrió.

- ¡Pues qué esperamos!- gritó al ponerse de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El niño salió corriendo burlonamente a toda prisa; Al no se quedó atrás y siguió a su hermano. Winry, atónita, reaccionó cerrando los puños y maldiciendo a los dos niños por dejarla atrás y aún más cuando viéndolos alejarse escuchó a Ed gritar:

- ¡Tendrás que encontrarnos, Winry!

- ¡Ya verán cuando los encuentre!- aunque Winry maldecía, no podía evitar verse inocente tras la jugarreta de Ed.

Alphonse logró alcanzar a su hermano; jadeaba de cansancio, siendo el más pequeño no contaba con la misma vitalidad que Ed tenía, de hecho, en el trayecto por alcanzarlo, varias veces pasó a enredarse con los pies. Recargado en su rodillas y recuperando aire, miró a su alrededor percatándose de que se habían adentrado entre los árboles, alzó la vista y observó que Ed, gustoso con una risa de oreja a oreja, buscaba el sitio ideal para esconderse de Winry.

- ¡Vamos, Al, rápido!- le escuchó decir a su hermano, de nuevo éste salió corriendo deprisa apartándose de su lado.

A Al no le importó lo agotado que se encontraba. Estaba dispuesto a seguir a Ed aparentemente adonde él fuera, sin siquiera mirar atrás…

Por otro lado, el ambarino observaba los árboles, buscando por supuesto el más alto, ya que como se sabe, a Edward siempre se le ha dado eso de marcarse nuevos retos para demostrar, ante la sobrestimación de los demás, su capacidad de lograrlos muy a pesar de su baja estatura, especialmente si se trataba en presencia de su hermano menor.

No tardó y pronto encontró lo que buscaba, por lo que empezó a subir sin dificultad.

Alphonse, al estar frente al árbol lo miró de la raíz hasta la copa, ligeras sombras se hacían en el prado. Por un momento dudó en trepar, pero al ver a su hermano subir hasta lo alto no desconfió ni un instante más.

Ed se sentó en una rama y miró hacia el suelo; ni siquiera se fijó en Al que a duras penas había logrado sentarse a su lado.

- Jeje sólo espera a ver la cara de ilusa de Winry. Lo mejor de todo es que ella jamás sospecharía que estamos en lo alto de un ár…- Ed cortó sus palabras al ver que Alphonse estaba aferrado al tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos y temblando de miedo. -¿Al…ejem, estás bien?- preguntó apenado por haberse olvidado de él.

Al entreabrió los ojos y luego los abrió completamente de golpe, Ed se dio media vuelta y notó que Alphonse miraba a Winry. La niña paseaba por los alrededores. Desde lo alto del árbol, con dificultad se podía apreciar su rostro, pero era obvio su gesto inocente e iluso, tal y como Ed lo había previsto.

Los hermanos Elric se reían de Winry, la cual aún perseverante buscaba a sus compañeros. Por supuesto que Al era incitado por su hermano, sin embargo, varias veces dio indicios de querer rendirse para que Winry diera con ellos.

La vieron pasar una y otra vez, y Al se volvió cada vez más insistente.

- Hermano, ya pasó muchas veces Winry por aquí… se hace tarde, lo mejor será irnos.

- Espera un momento más, sólo un poco más…- las palabras de Edward se vieron opacadas por gritos de desesperación.

- ¡Ed…Al!... ¿Dónde están?...- Winry miraba de un lado a otro y las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar. Ed y Al observaron la escena e inmediatamente bajaron del árbol.

Winry se había tapado el rostro con ambas manos y sus sollozos llenaron de preocupación al par de hermanos.

- Winry… aquí estamos.- intentó Ed tocar su hombro.

- No llores, no nos hemos ido.- dijo también Al.

- No me dejen sola, nunca… por favor.- pidió Winry con la voz entrecortada.

Ed miró a Al pues para ese entonces los padres de Winry ya habían fallecido.

_- Siempre estaremos contigo, Winry… _

xXx

- ¡Hermano ya casi llegamos!- Ed abrió los ojos y se percató de que todo había sido un sueño, un recuerdo.

Se incorporó y apreció que se hallaba en una carreta. Miró a su alrededor; la mañana era fresca y el paisaje rural.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Alphonse.

Ed lo miró y bajó la vista tras darse cuenta de que aún permanecía en nuestro mundo. Al era prueba de ello.

- No… no es nada.- dijo seguido de una risa fingida.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?- preguntó.

- No mucho… ¿Qué soñabas?- le contestó al tiempo que preguntaba.

Ed se sorprendió pero no pensaba ocultarle nada a su acompañante.

- Sólo recordaba cuando éramos niños…

- Yo también extraño Rizenbull.- afirmó Alphonse, mirando al horizonte y sin dejar que su hermano terminara.

Edward miró a Al de una forma cálida, al parecer, su hermano menor lo comprendía.

xXx

El tiempo había pasado, pero los recuerdos aún permanecían. Aunque Ed pudo ver una vez más a sus amigos, a su familia, poniéndolos a ellos mismos en riesgo tras un intento por regresar a su hogar, no podía apartarse de la cabeza el hecho de que únicamente los había visto por última vez para despedirse de ellos.

Apreciaba a su hermano Alphonse por tampoco perder las esperanzas de volverse a ver, y por hacer todo lo posible sin importar los medios que utilizara para ello, pero parecía que el destino seguía firme ante todo; deseaba que Edward no regresara a su mundo. Ed no había tomado la decisión de quedarse en el nuestro, no tenía opción. Anhelaba regresar al suyo pero prefería aún más que, a pesar de su ausencia, sus seres queridos estuviesen libres de cualquier peligro. Quien realmente había tomado una decisión era Alphonse, pero también era el destino que ambos permanecieran juntos a pesar de todo.

Todo era el destino, el maldito destino…sólo se preguntaba Edward qué le depararía éste, si acaso tenía preparado un futuro para él y su hermano…

xXx

Pronto los prados se convirtieron en una gran ciudad.

- ¡Llegamos!- gritó el cochero.

Los hermanos bajaron de la carreta y le agradecieron al cochero que raudo se retiró.

Ambos Elric se encontraban en las calles de Munich, Alemania, una gran ciudad llena de comercios, niños jugando por las aceras, automóviles paseando por las estrechas calles, mujeres elegantes deambulando de aquí allá y hombres aristócratas merodeando en cualquier lugar.

Ahí estaban Edward y Alphonse, dos chicos que aparentemente regresaban de un viaje.

Después de caminar un rato las calles empezaron a hacerse cada vez más familiares.

De camino pasaron por una florería y una mujer que reconoció sus siluetas corrió a saludarlos.

- ¡Ed, Al, no creí que volverían tan pronto!- era Gracia, la florista. -¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?

- Aún no.- dijo Ed.

Gracia los miró con una sonrisa.

- Las llaves del cuarto están donde las dejaron.- les dijo amable.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Ed se agachó y alzó el tapete de la entrada, cogió una llave y después junto con Al entró al antiguo hogar que por dos años había compartido con el fallecido Alphonse Heiderich.

Agotado, Edward se dirigió a un sillón y se desplomó en él, cerró los ojos y se los cubrió ligeramente con la mano. Al notó que simulaba dormitar.

- Hermano, ¿En verdad crees que lo logremos?- preguntó con la mirada baja.

Ed primero abrió un ojo y tras ver la cara de su hermano despertó por completo, aunque seguía recostado.

- Tenemos qué…- dijo algo serio.

- ¡Pero hemos buscado por mucho tiempo y aún no sabemos nada de él!- gritó Al exasperado.

Ed no respondió, tenía intensiones de no hacerle perder las esperanzas a su hermano.

- Seguramente el gobierno lo está encubriendo.- le dijo finalmente.

- ¿El gobierno?- preguntó Alphonse un poco confundido.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos sin mirarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas que dijo que con el Uranio desarrollaría una poderosa bomba?

- Si….- respondió todavía sin entender.

- No le conviene que el enemigo sepa de él.- mencionó Ed al incorporarse y quedar sentado en el sillón.

- ¿A qué te refieres con enemigo?- preguntó Al frunciendo el ceño.

- En esta época, cualquiera es tu enemigo.- contestó cerrando los amielados ojos y haciendo una mueca de obviedad.

- Entonces, no solamente el gobierno lo está encubriendo.- dijo después un poco sorprendido.

- Así es...puede que alguien cercano o conocido sepa de él, mientras tanto tendremos que seguir buscando.- lo miró con firmeza.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos.

- ¡Ya sé, podemos buscar en la biblioteca!, Alphonse se la pasaba todo el día ahí, seguramente saben algo, además ahí han de tener todo registro de documentos.-gritó extrañamente emocionado Edward y poniéndose de pie.

- Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes…- lo miró Al con sarcasmo.

- Ejem…

Los dos fueron a una vieja biblioteca, un lugar antiguo repleto de toda clase de libros. Había estantes y más estantes por doquier al igual que pequeños pasillos. El encargado se encontraba en la parte delantera. Ed le preguntó a éste dónde se encontraban los documentos y archivos registrados antigua y recientemente, el hombre simplemente hizo un gesto señalando la parte trasera.

- Vamos, Al, están por…- cuando Ed se dio la vuelta, vio a su hermano entretenido con un libro de historia universal, lo que no le sorprendió, ya que Alphonse siempre había sido muy curioso. Decidió ir solo a buscar información.

No había nadie en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, ni siquiera en ella misma, la gente no solía asistir a lugares tan antiguos a menos de que fuera realmente necesario, como en este caso. Su objetivo era encontrar algo sobre aquel misterioso hombre o alguna relación con alquimia que pudiera dar con él.

Ed empezó a buscar en los estantes libros de datos y documentos por años y fechas, lo que le traía vagos recuerdos de cuando era alquimista nacional y trabajaba para los militares, lo cual, no le producía ni una gracia estar bajo sus órdenes. Ojeó libro tras otro, pero no decían nada más que datos históricos y uno que otro reporte político. Había archivos respecto al gobierno, sus dirigentes y participantes, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todos eran inútiles, sea lo que sea que estaban ocultando, no dejaban ni una pista al público.

Rendido con un suspiro, dejó el último libro en su respectivo estante, pero al momento de hacerlo, el mueble se tambaleó, dejando caer de la parte superior un libro que cayó justo en su cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros, el impacto había sido fuerte, se sobó la cabeza aguantando el dolor, miró el libro que yacía tirado en el piso. Lo tomó en sus manos.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Qué libro es éste? no recuerdo haberlo visto antes...- murmuró para si mismo.

Era un libro verde, lo viró pues estaba al revés; en letras doradas la portada del libro decía _"Principios de la vida". _

No sintió ningún interés por mirar su contenido, no tenía nada que ver con lo buscaba, por el título deducía que pertenecía al género de literatura, pero algo lo incitó a ojearlo. Miró una hoja al azar:

"…_para conseguir algo, uno tiene que dar algo del mismo valor, desgraciadamente difícilmente conseguimos la equivalencia de lo otorgado. En nuestra época, un obrero que dedica arduas horas de trabajo no obtiene el valor de su esfuerzo, el rico obtiene sus vienes a raíz del abuso de otros sin dar nada a cambio, posiblemente la vida no es justa, o nosotros somos los injustos…"_

Quedó sorprendido, pero aún más cuando ojeó unas cuantas hojas adelante. Sus ojos miel se deslizaron por los párrafos, mirando boquiabierto. De inmediato reconoció el contenido del libro. Tenía varios principios de alquimia, solamente que ésta no se mencionaba precisamente, sino que aquellos principios eran aplicados a la vida de una forma metafórica y literaria, pero era obvio de lo que se trataba para alguien que entendía el concepto.

Como pensaba Ed, quienes sabían de alquimia lo tenían muy bien guardado, pero a la vista de todos.

- ¡Al, encontré algo!- gritó Ed desde el fondo.

Alphonse dejó el libro que leía y rápido llegó con su hermano.

- Lee esto.- señaló Ed sin apartar la vista del libro.

Alphonse leyó detenidamente y luego miró a su colega.

- Hermano, es sólo una coincidencia.

- Observa.- señalando otro párrafo, dijo el mayor, seguía firme ante su hallazgo:

"…_aún tengo las esperanzas de que en el otro mundo, si llego a atravesar esa puerta, éstos principios sean llamado leyes, y que todo aquello perdido sea recompensado de alguna manera…"_

- Se refiere a nuestro mundo.- convencido, dijo Alphonse en voz baja.

- El autor sabe de alquimia… y al parecer demasiado.- lo miró Ed con ojos inéditos.

Observó de nuevo la portada del libro y junto con Al se dio cuenta que el autor resultó ser en realidad autora bajo el nombre de Lily Rosenberg. No se sorprendieron, estaban acostumbrados a tener también enemigas. Lo consideraban así debido a que les parecían sospechosos sus conocimientos alquímicos, además de que seguramente eso de escritora era tan sólo un disfraz.

Ed miró a Al con una sonrisa, él también adoptó la misma postura y asintió con la cabeza.

- Llevaremos éste.- asentó Ed el libro en el mostrador.

El encargado que leía el periódico, le lanzó un vistazo al libro y luego dejó a un lado el habitual.

- Hmm, déjame ver...- tomó el libro con detenimiento.- Lo siento, éste libro sólo está en venta, no entiendo cómo pudo haber llegado a ese estante.- comentó extrañado.

- ¿Qué precio tiene?- preguntó Al, a lo que el hombre le contestó con una cantidad ligeramente elevada.

- ¡¡ ¿Queeeeeé?! ¡Es demasiado!- gritó Ed, aún no digería la "pequeña" cantidad nombrada.

- Es algo así como un bestzeler, por eso su precio es elevado.- agregó el encargado mirando con recelo el libro.

- ¡No pagaremos esa cantidad!- exclamó Ed más irritado, azotando una mano en el mostrador, sobresaltando sus palabras y mirando con rudeza al encargado que seguía tranquilo y no parecía importarle lo que decía.

- En ese caso…no se llevarán el libro.

Instantáneamente Al empezó a calmar a Ed que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el mostrador.

- ¡Ya verá lo que le haré, maldito viejo…!- murmuraba con rabia y alzando el brazo.

- ¡No conseguirás nada así!- lo abrazó Al intentando detenerlo.

Después de que Ed discutiera un poco y que Al lo calmara, finalmente se llevaron el libro.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo compraras!- se quejó Ed con los brazos cruzados al salir de la biblioteca.

- Era necesario.- dijo Al con leve sonrisa.

- ¡Nosotros también tenemos necesidades y entre ellas no está comprar un estúpido libro!- decía aún enojado.

Al sólo veía lo infantil que era su hermano.

- El dueño de la biblioteca dijo que la autora daría conferencias aquí en Alemania.- le comentó cambiando de tema.

- Lo sé… vamos a la plaza mayor, ahí sabremos cuándo vendrá.- dijo el otro más tranquilo y pasando el enojo.

xXx

La noche era fría y todo estaba en silencio. En la oscuridad se apreciaban unos ojos dorados brillando por lo tenues rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana. Edward miraba con nostalgia la noche, y se preguntaba si era la misma que alguna vez apreció en Rizenbull; en la cama de al lado, dormía Alphonse.

- Hermano… ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Al, medio dormido, al hallar a Ed pensativo.

- Ah… no es nada… es sólo que…- había sonreído al principio pero luego bajó la cabeza.-…me pregunto cómo estarán los demás.- terminó dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a la ventana.

- Lo mismo pensaba de ti cuando estaba en Rizenbull.- trató Alphonse de ser aliento para su hermano.

- Cuando menos tú has podido saber de mí…- dijo Ed con voz opaca.

- Hermano….- entendió compresivo cuando se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas hacia él.

- Mañana iremos a ver a la autora del libro… no te desveles.- pronunció sin mirarlo.

Alphonse se dio la vuelta e intentó conciliar el sueño.


	2. Destino parte 2

Destino (Capt 1

**Destino (Capt 1. Parte 2)**

Temprano, los hermanos Elric estaban camino a la florería de Gracia.

Al llegar, ella estaba acomodando unos arreglos florales y cuando los vio entrar a la tienda los saludó alegremente.

- Bueno días, ¿Listos para trabajar?

- Buenos días Gracia.- dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

- Sí, estamos listos.- agregó Al.

- La señora Carlota me pidió unos setos para esta tarde, le gustaría que los dejáramos a la entrada, ya que tiene visitas y no desea ser interrumpida. Por favor, encárguense de que así sea.- les pidió la florista.

Ed y Al asintieron de inmediato.

xXx

- Ya recorrimos toda la cuadra y seguimos sin encontrar la casa.- decía Al sosteniendo una hoja de papel que tenía la dirección escrita.

- Seguramente está mal escrita la ubicación, regresemos.- dijo Ed dándose media vuelta y olvidándose del encargo.

- La señorita Gracia ha sido muy atenta con nosotros… ¿No crees que deberíamos agradecerle?- sensibilizó el castaño. Ed se detuvo por un instante y volteó a verlo.

- Tienes razón… encontremos esa casa.- sonrió.

Después de un rato finalmente hallaron la vivienda.

- Es ésta.- señaló Alphonse asegurándose con la hoja de papel.

- ¿Estás seguro?- dijo Ed sin perder de vista la enorme y elegante casa que tenía por delante. Ambos, la miraban desde la acera.

- Sí, va de acuerdo a la descripción.

Se acercaron a la residencia, tenía grandes rejas negras y en el jardín de la entrada dos niños peleaban. Edward y Alphonse los observaron detrás de la verja.

- ¡Devuélvemelo, es mío!- gritaba el más grande de los niños, jalando de las manos del otro un carrito de juguete.

- ¡Sólo quiero jugar un rato con él!- le respondía el más pequeño. Los dos forcejeaban el cacharro.

- Deberías pedirlo prestado.- dijo Al refiriéndose al más pequeño. El niño se detuvo y miró a Al, quien estaba a espaldas suyas. Había cruzado la reja junto con Edward.

- Deberías prestárselo.- aconsejó Ed refiriéndose al niño mayor, éste asimismo dejó de pelear y notó que aquel estaba junto a Al.

Los niños, curiosos, echaron un vistazo de pies a cabeza a los dos intrusos.

- ¿U-ustedes son hermanos, señor?- preguntó el niño mayor. Ed asintió al mirar a Al y sonreírle.

- ¿Entonces llegaremos a ser cómo ustedes?- preguntó inocente el niño pequeño.

- Bueno, no precisamente… jeje- respondió Alphonse riendo nerviosamente.

- ¡Claro que no llegaremos a ser como ellos! ¡Nosotros sí creceremos!- le gritó el niño mayor a su hermanito al reseñarse con Ed.

- … ¡¡ ¿QU… FUE LO QUE DIJISTE ?!- vociferó el rubio con todas su fuerzas tomando lo antes dicho como una insulto.

- Hermano, tranquilízate, son sólo niños pequeños.- añadió Al agitando las manos; en eso, llegó el mayordomo.

Ed miraba fijamente al niño mayor y viceversa, como hermanos mayores, eran demasiado orgullosos. Al se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo los observaba detenidamente.

- Lamentamos entrar de esa forma.- se disculpó para distraerlo.

Ed se incorporó y el niño adoptó de nuevo su inocente gesto.

- No se preocupe, ¿Trajeron el pedido?

- ¡Si! Aquí está.- entregó en manos del mayordomo los setos.

- Gracias, con permiso.

El mayordomo se retiró y de paso les hizo una seña a los niños para que lo siguieran.

Ed y Al sólo miraron a los niños alcanzarlo. El hermano mayor, teniendo el carrito de juguete en manos, volteó a ver al par de extraños que permanecían juntos de pie mirándolos retirarse. Se quedó pensativo sin perder el paso, espontáneamente le entregó cordialmente el carrito de juguete a su hermano menor.

La escena conmovió a Edward y Alphonse, les trajo gratos recuerdos de su niñez. Sonrieron al principio y después entristecieron, debido a que al pensarlo, quien siempre estaba ahí para corregirlos era Winry.

xXx

A mediodía, los hermanos Elric se despidieron de Gracia después de haber cumplido con su jornada de trabajo.

- ¡Que tengan suerte con lo que buscan!- les gritó Gracia asomada por la florería al verlos marcharse.

- ¡Gracias!- gritaron.

Ambos estaban al tanto de que realmente necesitaban suerte para encontrar lo que buscaban.

Se dirigían a la dichosa conferencia, cuando preguntaron por aquella sintieron que nada más podía ser tan fácil.

Ahí estaban los dos, dirigiéndose a conocer en cara a uno de sus enemigos, o peor aún, al principal de todos. La persona que buscaban no era precisamente su enemigo, pues ésta no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ellos estuviesen en nuestro mundo, pero no iban a permitir que destruyera o afectara el lugar que ahora habitaban, realmente no sabían qué esperar del encuentro. Creían con certeza que de saber esta persona de alquimia seguramente se encontraría vinculada con el hombre que buscaban.

Llegaron a un edificio grande. Ya en su interior, caminaron hacia una de las salas principales, tal y como se los habían indicado.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas. Tanto hombres como mujeres, todos sostenían un libro verde y murmullaban entre sí. Intentaron no distraerse y empezaron a buscar entre la multitud algún indicio sobre la presencia de la autora. Mientras buscaban, uno de los individuos presentes les reconoció. Era el oficial Huges que de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Ed, Al! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con gusto el oficial.

- Jem…lo mismo le preguntamos.- dijo Ed inclinándose hacia atrás y ocultando su propósito con una sonrisa.

Huges se sorprendió y luego actuó de forma apenada.

- Ejem, bueno, pues cof, cof...- tosió, comenzó a enderezarse y murmuró. -Soy fan de Lily Rosenberg...

Ed y Al casi caen de espaldas al escucharlo.

- Entonces… usted...- dijo Al desconcertado creyendo que el oficial retiraría lo dicho, pero sólo provocó que lo afirmara más.

- Así es, y si no les importa… ¡ME DECLARO FAN NÚMERO UNO DE ELLA! ¡Tan sólo miren sus obras, son tan profundas! ¡Además, espero pedirle consejos para conquistar a Gracia! ¡Aaaah... es toda una dama y debe saber de estas cosas!- exclamó eufórico.

Avergonzados, los dos hermanos observaron todas las muecas y ademanes que hacía Huges en muestra de halago hacia la autora, recodándoles demasiado al otro Huges cuando hablaba de Elysia.

De pronto, la multitud empezó a apartarse. Todos los presentes se retiraron con asombro. Entre la gente, una joven hermosa de rubios cabellos sobresalía. Ed y Al en seguida la reconocieron.

- ¡Es ella! ¡Es Lily Rosenberg!- gritó Huges al mirar a la chica.

Atónitos, no la perdieron de vista.

- Winry…- pronunció Ed sin aliento. La joven era idéntica a Winry, su amiga de infancia…

Era su doble, solamente que ésta traía los mechones del cabello más cortos y el resto de la cabellera ligeramente recogida en media cola por un listón. Usaba falda larga, botas, una camisera y guantes de piel; a pesar de su vestimenta no perdía el porte de dama como había mencionado Huges.

Sus admiradores se acercaron a saludarla y se mostró gentil, Ed no le apartaba la mirada percibiendo algo de Winry en ella, pero sus recuerdos sólo jugaban con él, lo mismo que le había sucedido cuando conoció a Alphonse Heiderich y notó el gran parecido que tenía con Al; sabía perfectamente que eran diferentes y que las apariencias engañaban.

- ¿Me permite su autógrafo?- preguntó Huges. De repente había aparecido emocionado frente a la autora con un lápiz y papel en las manos.

- Claro…- respondió discretamente asustada tomando el lápiz y el papel.

- Quería preguntarle, ya que usted tiene facilidad para comprender a la gente… ¡¿Cómo puedo llegar a conquistar a una mujer?!- le preguntó mientras ella escribía.

- Bueno, yo…- dijo sorprendida pero manteniendo seriedad.

En el momento, Al y Ed se acercaron a la joven.

- Me parece muy buena su obra, tiene facilidad al expresarse.- le habló Edward con fluidez, dirigiéndosele y sin rastro de considerarla una enemiga.

Huges se apartó y Lily le sonrió al muchacho, entonces éste aprovechó.

- Soy Edward Elric…- alargó la mano y la estrechó con la escritora.- Él es mi hermano, Alphonse.- completó al ver a Al.

Lily repitió el mismo gesto con él.

- Mucho gusto.- saludó Al.

Ed prosiguió al tiempo que Lily posó de nuevo la vista en él.

- Ambos consideramos su obra como claros ejemplos de lo que sucede en la actualidad, especialmente de las injusticias… pero, en lo personal, si me lo permite.- dijo estratégico.- considero que usted sería la injusta al juzgar a todos aquellos que no consiguen lo que merecen, ya que como veo, usted debió dar algo de gran valor para estar en el nivel donde se encuentra.- comentó al mirar a su alrededor y notar tanta elegancia.- Mi pregunta es, de todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que realmente espera usted a cambio?

Miraba fijamente a la chica; trataba de intimidarla para poder obtener algo más allá de lo que buscaba. Todos los presentes observaron a la autora, pero ella no se dejó intimidar fácilmente conservando seguridad al hablar.

- Admito que sí espero algo a cambio, pero lo obtenido no será para mí… tal vez no haya dado algo de gran valor, pero créame que he sacrificado mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy, no me fue entregado sin dar algo a cambio, como usted cree...

- Me gustaría que habláramos de ello.

Al sólo miró a Ed hablando con firmeza.

- A mí también me gustaría.- conservó Lily la mirada seria.

Invitándola de la forma que suele hacer Ed, le dijo:

- Entonces la espero esta noche en el café frente al parque principal.

- Así será.

Sonrió Ed con solidez y Lily contestó con el mismo gesto, luego empezó a retirarse dejando aturdido al oficial Huges por su altanería. Alphonse lo siguió inmediatamente.

- ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado duro?- le preguntó preocupado sin derrochar el paso.

- Lo suficiente para que asista.

Estaba al tanto de que Lily era diferente a Winry, y que Alphonse Heiderich también lo era de Al, pero no totalmente: había retado a Lily porque la Winry que conocía no se resistiría a tal desafío.


	3. Confianza

Confianza (Capt 2)

**Confianza (Capt 2)**

Ed y Al caminaban de noche por la ciudad de Munich, esta vez iban rumbo al café donde habían quedado con Lily.

En el trayecto, Ed sólo se preguntaba cómo es que aquella chica había logrado involucrarse con la alquimia, no parecía una chica mala, pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por lo que aparentaba.

Llegaron al café, escogieron una mesa, pidieron dos tazas de café y se sentaron a esperarla.

Al miraba a su hermano que seguía pensativo, deseaba preguntarle sobre qué pensaba respecto a la autora y el parentesco con Winry, pero le aterraba la idea de que esto llegara a complicar las cosas. No se atrevía a mencionar nada al respecto, sabía que Ed tal vez no lo tomaría con tanta importancia como él lo hacía. Aquel era capaz de pasarlo por alto con tal de dar con el misterioso hombre.

Lily pronto llegó al café y le preguntó a un mesero sobre los hermanos Elric, éste señaló la mesa donde ambos se encontraban.

- Buenas noches.- saludó al acercarse a la mesa.

Ed sólo le deslizo la mirada mientras ella se encontraba de pie, pareciendo esperar algo...

- ¡Ah! Lo siento...- se levantó Alphonse prontamente de su asiento. Velozmente corrió una silla para que Lily se sentara.

Ed no dijo nada aunque la chica sólo lo miró de reojo y luego le apartó la vista groseramente. Él a siguió viendo, en ese sentido, era igual de orgullosa que Winry.

- ¿Va a tomar algo?- preguntó otro mesero al acercarse a la mesa y dejar dos tazas de café, por supuesto que una sin leche.

- No gracias, después de todo no pienso tardar.- dijo la rubia con la vista en alto.

Ed rió un poco.

- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Lily mirándolo con enojo.

- ¿Ha-ace cuánto que terminó su libro?- intervino de inmediato Alphonse para que la situación entre Lily y Ed no empeorara.

- No mucho.- dijo la chica cambiando de carácter hacia Al.

- ¿Qué tanto?- preguntó Ed antes de sorber un poco de café.

Lily lo miró otra vez con enfado, pronto pareció entender el contexto; frunció el entrecejo y observó a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Trabajan para algún diario?- preguntó.

- No…para nada...- dijo el castaño.- es sólo que nos gustaría saber.

- Dos meses, aproximadamente.- aún sospechando le contestó.

- ¿Y cuándo lo empezó?- preguntó de nuevo Al.

- Hace...dos años.

Edward y Alphonse quedaron pensativos, según lo que habían calculado, el misterioso hombre debió pasar cerca de seis años en nuestro mundo, de los cuales debió estar con Lily un periodo largo.

- Si no trabajan para un diario, ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber todo esto?- preguntó Lily un poco confusa.

- Es que... nos gustó mucho su obra y quisiéramos saber cada detalle.- dijo Al de imprevisto.

- Entiendo, entonces… ¿A qué se dedican?- preguntó gustosa.

Ed comprendió, Lily intentaba cambiar de tema, así que intentó ser más directo.

- Y... ¿Qué fue lo que entregó a cambio?- preguntó ignorando la anterior pregunta de la chica.

Ella miró a Ed y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¿De verdad cree que le diré tan fácilmente…joven Edward?

El de ojos miel se sorprendió, para su mala suerte resultó no ser tonta.

- No suelo ser abierta con extraños.- agregó Lily con la misma sonrisa.

No era de esperarse que Ed se enfadara.

- ¡Usted fue la que dijo que hablaríamos de ello!- alzó la voz poniéndose de pie, estaba harto de darle vueltas al asunto.

- Lo sé, pero no ahora…

- ¿Entonces cuándo?- interrogó Al con seriedad.

- La confianza no es algo que se gana de un día para otro… y por lo que veo a ustedes les costará el doble.- dijo Lily colocándose de pie y mirando al par de hermanos que estaban boquiabiertos, era obvio, de verdad no creían que fuese tan astuta.- Con permiso.- se despidió para marcharse.

- Sólo le advierto que esta no será la última vez que nos volvamos a ver.- le advirtió Ed con una sonrisa.

Se detuvo pero no volvió la vista hacia atrás.

- Eso espero.- se le escuchó susurrar, diciendo esto continuó su camino.

xXx

A escasas horas del día los hermanos Elric se preparaban para salir.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ahí la encontraremos?- le preguntaba Al a Edward en lo que este se acomodaba los guantes.

- Estoy casi seguro…

Salieron a la calle y Edward apresuró el paso, miraba hacia al frente y esquivaba a las personas que se encontraban en su camino. Al solo lograba ver una gabardina café perdiéndose entre la gente. Igual intentaba esquivar a las personas para poder alcanzar a su hermano, pero no faltó que se disculpara dos o tres veces por rozar con una que otra.

Llegaron a una escuela, dándose cuenta Al por la fachada del lugar. Su hermano no le mencionó nada de aquel colegio.

Cruzaban el jardín de la entrada cuando Ed se detuvo al escuchar unas voces, Al aprovechó para contemplarlo y darse cuenta de la forma en la que actuaba; definitivamente la chica lo había sacado de quicio, por ello se comportaba más serio de lo normal.

Empezaron a merodear por el jardín. Las voces se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más con claridad y una sobresalía entre las demás.

Ahí estaba, sentada en el patio de la escuela, la chica de cabellos rubios riendo y disfrutando con varios niños a su alrededor un libro de cuentos que sostenía en sus manos.

Los pequeños pronto se dieron cuenta de la presencia del par de visitantes. Lily los siguió con la mirada y al ver a los hermanos Elric su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto poniéndose de pie y clavando con seriedad sus ojos en Edward.

- Te advertí que nos volveríamos a ver.- dijo el joven rubio cerrando los ojos y sonriendo graciosamente.

Lily lo miro por unos instantes y luego se dirigió a los niños.

- Es todo. Hemos terminado la clase, pueden retirarse.- concluyó el estudio con sus alumnos.

Los niños empezaron a retirarse y Lily los siguió ignorando por completo a los dos hermanos.

Después, dentro de la escuela, entró a una oficina, cogió un abrigo y un sombrero, y ya estando lista para irse se topó con Edward en la salida del colegio.

- ¿A dónde va?- preguntó mientras la seguía, él aún no borraba su sonrisa.

- No creo que en verdad le importe...- dijo siguiendo su camino y apretando el paso.

Recorrió seguida por Ed un buen tramo, de repente se detuvo y por consecuente Ed también lo hizo. De pronto, se escucharon sollozos proviniendo de Lily, Ed no le veía el rostro ya que estaba a sus espaldas, pero la impresión cambió radicalmente su determinante rostro.

- ¿E-está bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

Hubo silencio...

- ¡DEJE DE ACOSARME MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- se le escuchó gritar a Lily a los cuatro vientos.

Ed quedó atónito al tiempo que varias personas empezaron a acercársele.

- Así que está acosando a la señorita. Debería tener cuidado con lo que hace...- le decían comenzando a rodearlo.

Él retrocedió, estaba apunto de explicarse cuando vio a Lily huyendo a toda prisa.

- Maldita…- murmuró con rabia; había caído en su trampa.

Lily corrió varias cuadras, se detuvo frente a una reja, sacó una llave y con rapidez le quitó el candado, seguidamente entró a la propiedad, cruzó el jardín y por fin entró a la casa cerrando de golpe la puerta. Alphonse la veía desde la otra acera. Pasara lo que pasara, Ed le había pedido que la siguiera discretamente si ella se rehusaba a detenerse.

Por otro lado, Ed se encontraba rodeado de varias personas dispuestas a hacerle pagar por el supuesto malentendido.

- No queremos jóvenes como tú por aquí...- lo amenazó un hombre acercándosele.

Edward estaba demasiado distraído con la astucia que había tenido Lily; ya estaba harto y no quería causar más problemas.

- ¡Yo no soy de esa clase de personas…apártese!- gritó al hacer a un lado al hombre y salir corriendo.

En la acera Alphonse esperaba a su hermano, no pasó mucho y él finalmente llegó.

- Es más astuta de lo que creí…- le decía a Al tratando retomar aire, después del malentendido había corrido lo más rápido posible. -…pero no más que nosotros.- observó la casa en donde Lily se había ocultado.

Pasaron el jardín de la entrada con facilidad. En su intento por esconderse, Lily había olvidado poner de nuevo el candado de la reja. Pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta. Ed comenzó a tocar; tocó una y otra vez, estando apunto de tocar por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió y una silueta femenina que reflejó cierta ternura se asomó tras ella.

- Disculpe… ¿Se encuentra Lily?- preguntó un poco apenado Edward.

- Si claro, en seguida la llamo...- dijo dulcemente la mujer.- ¡Lily, hay dos chicos que te buscan!- gritó al entrecerrar la puerta.

Una ventana del segundo piso se abrió, Ed y Al desde afuera se dieron cuenta. De la ventana Lily se asomó para verles.

- ¡De ninguna manera hablaré contigo Edward Elric!- gritó.

Ed frunció el ceño, casi le respondía a Lily cuando la mujer agregó.

- Pero hija no creo que….

- ¿Hija?- preguntó Alphonse.

La mujer se disculpó.

- Sí, así es...Yo soy la señora Rosenberg, lamento no haberme presentado antes.- dijo encantadoramente la madre de Lily.

A Ed y Al les sorprendió la noticia. Se les hacía difícil creer que la madre de la otra Winry permaneciera con vida, no podían recordar con claridad a los padres de su amiga Winry, pero de haberlos conocido mejor, sabían que habrían sido igual de amables con ellos como lo era la madre de Lily.

- Así que ustedes son los hermanos Elric.- los miró la Señora Rosenberg, Ed y Al no respondieron pero la expresión en sus rostros lo afirmaba.- Ya veo...adelante, pueden pasar.- les invitó.

Se extrañaron por la invitación pero no pensaron dejar pasar esa valiosa oportunidad.

Entraron a la casa siguiendo a la madre de Lily, en el recorrido observaron cuadros y retratos. Llegaron a la sala y la mujer les ofreció que se sentaran en una de los muebles, de tal forma que Edward quedó junto una mesa de estar, en la cual se apreciaba una fotografía en donde al parecer estaba Lily de pequeña con el mismo parecido de Winry, junto a ella se hallaba una niña de tez morena de igual edad; ambas sonreían.

- Yo sé que Lily puede ser un poco conflictiva e impulsiva pero todavía conserva esa sonrisa.-dijo la madre de Lily observando también el retrato.- De verdad disculpen si ha sido grosera con ustedes, difícilmente confía en las personas. Por todo lo que ha pasado, ha llegado a creer que le harán daño.

- No se preocupe, sólo queremos hablar con ella.- dijo con una sonrisa Alphonse. Su hermano todavía contemplaba la imagen.

Miraba la fotografía con mucha atención, era increíble el parecido que desde pequeña tenía Lily con Winry. Repentinamente se percató que en el cristal que protegía el retrato se reflejó la imagen de Lily, se dio la vuelta y ahí se encontró con ella, parada a la entrada de la sala. Lo miraba detenidamente, sin embargo, no estaba seria o enfadada, solamente le posaba la mirada con cierta tristeza. Pronto la señora Rosenberg se retiró de la sala sin decir palabra, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

- Felicidades Edward Elric, has llegado más allá de lo que pensé.- sonrió Lily a secas apenas se fue su madre.

- Se nota que no me conoces.- le devolvió Ed la sonrisa.

- Ni tú a mí.- suspirando dijo Lily.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

- Nada, realmente sólo quiero que hablemos acerca de tu libro.

Alphonse sólo los escuchaba.

- ¿Realmente quiere hablar de él?

Ed no respondió, no quería hablar precisamente acerca del libro, sólo no quería ser muy directo, pero no pudo evitar serlo.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes de alquimia?- le preguntó a Lily.

- No me sorprende su pregunta…porque no recuerdo haber mencionado en mi libro la ley de los estados equivalentes, si a eso se refiere.- mencionó ella.

Ed entendió la indirecta; Lily sabía que no había leído su libro.

- No sé más de alquimia de lo que tú sabes.- contestó aquella su pregunta.

A Ed y Al no les sorprendió su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?- preguntó Alphonse.

Lily quedó callada pero sus ojos reflejaron nostalgia.

- ¿Qué tanto has sacrificado Lily?- preguntó Ed mirándola fijamente.

Esta vez los ojos de Lily manifestaron tristeza. Discretamente se acomodó los guantes.

- Si quieres saberlo…tendrás que ganarte mi confianza.- miró sólidamente a Ed.

Él sonrió, se puso de pie y Al hizo lo mismo.

- Entonces, nos veremos pronto.- dijo previamente de retirarse de la casa.

En el camino de regreso Alphonse sólo veía lo pensativo que se encontraba Edward, notó que se detuvo, riendo.

- ¿Hermano, de qué te ríes?

- Es sólo que….- Ed miró hacia el cielo, era de noche y sus rubios cabellos se mecieron ante el ligero roce del viento -...cuando buscábamos la piedra filosofal Winry siempre se preocupó por nosotros, nunca le dijimos precisamente la verdad de lo que buscábamos, para en cierta forma protegerla, ya que de haberle dicho nos habría acompañado en su búsqueda. Aún así, no puedo evitar recordar su rostro exigiendo un poco de confianza. Ahora, quienes exigen confianza, somos nosotros.

Alphonse miró preocupado a Ed y luego lo acompañó a contemplar la noche.

xXx

Los días fueron transcurriendo y las visitas a casa de Lily se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Al principio Lily sólo hablaba de lo que le gustaba hacer y sobre qué pensaba hacer con su vida. Ed se aburría de sus conversaciones, no iban a lo que de verdad quería escuchar. Por otra parte, Alphonse se entretenía con lo que Lily decía. Ella nunca les habló sobre alquimia y cuando Ed deseaba preguntarle al respecto simplemente lo evadía. Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, se fue dando cuenta de que Lily era una chica impulsiva y sincera a quien no le gustaba perderse de algún detalle; él simplemente la escuchaba, únicamente disfrutaba de verla reír, cuando lo hacía le traía gratos recuerdos de su amiga Winry.

Pocas veces Edward y Alphonse se abrían con ella. Ed no sólo se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que era Lily, sino también del pasado que ocultaba ya que pocas veces se atrevía hablar de él. Ed tampoco le contaba acerca de su pasado, pero sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que todo lo dicho valiera la pena, para ese entonces ya se habría ganado la confianza de Lily y ella finalmente le revelaría lo que tanto encubría.

Un día, salieron los tres a caminar por la noche y como siempre Lily tenía un tema del cual hablar. Todo iba bien, hasta que empezó a hacer demasiado frío. Ed y Al no sintieron molestia alguna pero Lily a menudo se frotaba las manos. Al le ofreció que fuera a casa de ellos para que se calentara, aunque a Ed no le agradó la idea, ella con gusto aceptó.

Cuando llegaron encendieron la chimenea y Lily se acercó al fuego.

- Lily, será mejor que te quites los guantes, así te calentarás mejor.- le dijo Al a Lily, él y su hermano advirtieron lo ridícula que se veía poniendo ambas manos frente a la chimenea con los guantes de piel todavía puestos.

- No, no te preocupes, esta bien así.- dijo ella aún tiritando de frió.

Ed miró las manos de Lily frente a la chimenea en un intento desesperado por opacar el frío, mientras las veía, se dio cuenta de algo: Desde que conoció a Lily, jamás había visto que ella se quitara los guantes.

Lily tampoco había visto que él se quitara los guantes, rara vez lo hacía, sin embargo, ella nunca sospechó de su brazo metálico. Pero era obvio que los guantes de piel de Lily cubrían algo más que sus manos.

Ed empezó a sospechar.

No pensaba dejar pasar un día más, necesitaba que por fin Lily le dijera todo acerca de su pasado. Decidió un día ir solo a casa de ella, le había comentado a Al acerca de sus sospechas pero le había pedido que aceptara que sólo él fuera, y así fue. Entretanto, Alphonse decidió dar un paseo por las calles para distraerse un poco, realmente le preocupaba la situación.

Ed se dirigió completamente solo y dispuesto a aclarar las cosas. Cuando llegó a casa de Lily la sirvienta lo recibió, le dijo que la rubia no estaba pero que pronto regresaría, le ofreció que se sentara a esperar, pero Ed prefirió esperarla de pie, observando las fotografías que estaban en la sala. De improviso, se sintió atraído hacia el segundo piso y sin pensarlo subió con facilidad asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta. Solamente una de las habitaciones se encontraba con la puerta abierta, cuando entró, notó que la habitación era de Lily.

En el interior, ésta estaba repleta de fotografías y libros, precisamente por las fotografías fue que se dio cuenta de que la habitación le pertenecía a Lily. En todas, ella aparecía de pequeña y acompañada por la misma niña de piel morena que se apreciaba en el retrato de la sala.

Miraba las fotografías con detenimiento. Tomó una para verla mejor de cerca, en eso estaba cuando Lily entró a la habitación. Ella no dijo nada, solamente entró y se le acercó, él tampoco dijo nada al verla entrar. No tardó mucho su mutuo silencio.

- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Ed al tener cerca a Lily.

- Es una amiga de la infancia.- respondió observando también la foto.

Se llenó de tristeza y se dirigió a la ventana, era de tarde y se quedó contemplando el ocaso.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó Ed a espaldas de ella.

- No…- dijo sin siquiera terminar. Cuando volteó Ed la tomó de las manos por la fuerza y le quitó un guante, vio la palma de su mano al descubierto. No vio nada raro.- ¡Suéltame!- gritó intentando zafarse de él, lo que resultaba imposible; Edward las sostenía con su brazo derecho.

Inmediatamente éste viró sus manos se percató de que en su muñeca tenía una cicatriz. Se desconcertó y pronto la soltó. Lily se echó hacia atrás tomando su mano descubierta con la otra. Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

- Lo-lo siento.- se disculpó Ed apenado.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Ni si quiera tienes idea por lo que he pasado!- expresó con lágrimas.

La miró preocupado.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- gritó Lily.

- Lily…yo...- alcanzó a decir Edward pero ella ni caso le hizo.

- Supongo…que te lo has ganado…así que te lo diré.- dijo con voz débil en lo que Ed le prestó atención, quería escucharla muy pesar de las circunstancias.- Hace mucho, cuando yo era niña vivía en el campo, ahí conocí a la hija de una de las criadas y nos hicimos mejores amigas...- trató de evitar el llanto pero las lágrimas le brotaban.-….cerca de donde vivía, había una casa aparentemente abandonada hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que un hombre la habitaba. Un día pasamos por la casa y el hombre nos ofreció dulces, nosotras, ingenuas, los aceptamos…y nos invitó a entrar… pero era una trampa, nos ataron y nos metieron en una habitación oculta, ahí nos dejaron días, completamente en la oscuridad, sin nada qué comer. Una vez, escuché que uno de los hombres mencionaba que la policía pronto daría con ellos y que no tenía caso que nos mantuviera con vida a las dos… así que entró a la habitación, sacó una pistola y en la oscuridad disparó al azar; el balazo dio justo en la cabeza de mi mejor amiga...

Ed veía con cierto terror los azules ojos de Lily que rompían en lágrimas.

- …yo la vi morir, ni si quiera pude gritar o llorar…simplemente la vi desplomarse en la oscuridad. Después de eso, la casa quedó completamente en silencio. Me dejaron con el cadáver y de nuevo reinó la oscuridad, pasaron días y días que parecían eternos, ni si quiera los conté…estaba agonizando. Cuando estaba por dar lo último, la policía me encontró. Pero ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. No podía evitar recordar el fétido olor del cadáver en descomposición y la razón por la cual la mataron a ella y no a mí… así que… atenté contra mi misma.- diciendo esto se quitó el guante que le faltaba y le mostró a Ed ambas muñecas con cicatrices. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Ed también se quitó los guantes y extendió tristemente ambas manos. Lily se calmó. No entendía el porqué pero lentamente se acercó a él, colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, mirándolas con atención. Luego alzó la vista.

- Una de tus manos es más fría que la otra… ¿Por qué?- preguntó con los ojos empapados de tanto llorar.

Aún triste, Ed hizo un movimiento y dejó a la vista su brazo metálico. Lily llevó ambas manos a la boca, se encontraba asombrada.

- Supongo que has oído de la transmutación humana... y de lo fatal que puede resultar.- dijo Edward bajando la vista y mirando su brazo derecho.

Lily lo comprendió y de nuevo se acerco a él, lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Me alegra saber que no soy la única que ha sacrificado tanto.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Ed también la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.


	4. Recuerdos

Nota: No me linchen si las explicaciones de alquimia son incorrectas, hice lo mejor que pude

**Nota: **No me linchen si las explicaciones de alquimia son incorrectas, hice lo mejor que pude.

**Nota 2:** Cuando aparezca entre comillas y cursiva, significa que Edward está narrando.

**Recuerdos (Capt 3)**

Llovía a cántaros en la ciudad de Munich, la gente corría para resguardase y algunas personas abrían sombrillas para cubrirse.

Entre el gentío se perdía una chica a quien no se le veía el rostro.

Sostenía una sombrilla y un sombrero elegante le cubría hasta los ojos. Estaba parada entre la multitud, todos pasaban a su alrededor. Levemente alzó la cabeza al ver que un grupo de enfermeras salían apresuradas de un hospital cubriéndose de la lluvia con periódicos. En la acera una camioneta las esperaba para partir. Todas se adelantaron a subir; sólo una quedó atrás, un muchacho se le había acercado con un ramo de flores, aparentemente se despedía de ella.

Al percibir esto, la chica que los miraba no pudo evitar dejar correr una lágrima por su mejilla, lágrima que fácilmente se confundió con una gota de lluvia.

Llena de dolor arrancó a correr. Su vestido se deslizó entre la gente y sus lágrimas se desvanecieron en el diluvio. Corrió sin parar. A su cabeza venían recuerdos de Alphonse Heiderich; de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su rostro y de memorias que parecieron compartir. Pasó por un callejón en donde no había nadie, al juzgar no se detendría, hasta que chocó con un joven; se derrumbó en su pecho y éste de inmediato la sostuvo.

- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

En el momento en que ella alzó el rostro, su sombrero se deslizó por sus rojizos cabellos dejando a la vista su hermoso perfil. Cuando vio al joven que la sostenía, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Alphonse….- murmuró, y en ese preciso instante cayó totalmente rendida en brazos de él.

Alphonse Elric logró retenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Yacía inconsciente en sus brazos en lo que él la miraba extrañado.

xXx

- Hermano, ¿seguro que está bien?- preguntó Al preocupado al ver a Ed salir de la habitación.

- Si lo está, no te preocupes, suele recuperarse con facilidad.- le contestó con una sonrisa, como si conociera a la jovencita.

Al estaba confuso desde un principio. Cuando llevó a la desmayada al departamento, y su hermano la vio, en seguida la recibió sin chistar. Ya después, Edward le explicó que era amiga del difunto Alphonse Heiderich.

Rato más tarde, Alphonse le preguntaba a su hermano cómo le había ido con la visita con Lily, cuando de pronto la chica pelirroja salió de la habitación. Se acomodó su cabello y se acercó a ellos.

- Ella es Estefanía.- la presentó Ed con su hermano menor.

Alphonse no dijo nada. Sólo miraba lo hermosa que era.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerte Alphonse, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.- le dijo gustosa.

- ¿E-ella sabe de...?- preguntó estupefacto al tiempo que miraba a su hermano y él le respondía asintiendo.

- Lamento haberte confundido…- agregó apenada la chica y bajando la cabeza. - Pero al verte debo admitir que he recuperado las esperanzas de seguir adelante.- sonrió al presenciar que Edward ya había recuperado a su hermano.

Ellos acompañaron a Estefanía al cementerio donde yacía enterrado el cuerpo de Alphonse Heiderich. Se acercaron a su tumba, ella iba por delante y al ver la lápida se desplomó en llanto. Apretó con sus manos los pétalos secos que habían quedado de la ceremonia en su honor. Ed y Al se aproximaron a donde estaba.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!- reclamó Estefanía entre lágrimas, hablándole a Ed.

- No quería hacerte dudar de tu fe.- contestó natural.

- ¡¿Y qué que te hace pensar que no lo hago ahora?!- preguntó al ponerse de pie.

Nadie se atrevió a contestarle.

Habiendo oscurecido estaban retirándose del cementerio. Alphonse se dio cuenta de que solamente se estaban retirando él y su hermano. Miró hacia atrás y observó a la afligida chica aún de pie frente en la tumba de Heiderich con una mano en el pecho; justo donde estaba su corazón. Ed también se detuvo para ver a Estefanía.

- Ha pasado mucho en estos dos años…- suspiró.- verás, hace mucho…- comenzó narrando.

xXx

Ese día muchos pacientes paseaban por el hospital. Las enfermeras se movían de un lado a otro con jeringas y medicamentos. Era un día normal, gracias a Dios ningún paciente de gravedad. Pero de todas las enfermeras había una que llamaba la atención. Cubierta de pies a cabeza con vendajes y con tan solo sus ojos verdes a la vista, acomodaba medicinas.

- ¿Ya viste al nuevo paciente?- se le acercó otra enfermera preguntándole en tono picaresco.

- No.- respondió la ojiverde.

- Es muy apuesto.- dijo entre risas otra que pasaba.

- Saben que no le tomo importancia a eso.- comentó sin prejuicios.

- Tienes suerte de que sea tu turno.- le guiñó un ojo la enfermera picaresca.

La de vendajes se acercó a un cubículo que estaba cerrado por cortinas, al tirar de ellas seguidamente vio a un joven rubio de ojos celestes sentado en la camilla.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene?- le preguntó ella mientras leía su cartilla de registro.

- Sólo es una herida en el brazo izq.…- trató de explicar el joven sin siquiera terminar pues la chica lo había tomado inesperadamente del brazo.

- Parece profunda.- indicó. - ¿Qué tan oxidada estaba la herramienta, señor Heiderich?-preguntó con mucha franqueza.

- Pues…no mucho.- respondió un poco confuso.

- Es lo que todos dicen...- sacó una gran jeringa de un cajón de medicinas.

Alphonse H. miró con terror la jeringa que la enfermera sostenía.

- No creo que sea necesario.- dijo tras tragar un poco de saliva.

- Hmm…Talvez no.- dijo la chica un poco juguetona. -¡Lo tengo!- exclamó en lo que Alphonse H. la miró turbado. - Conozco un método menos doloroso. Pero, debe quedar aquí entre nosotros, ya que es una método secreto aquí en el hospital.- disminuyó el volumen de su voz.- Acérquese….- le murmuró acercando su boca a su oído. Entre las vendas que con dificultad le permitían hablar, susurró.- El método es…- velozmente se apartó de él.- ¡Listo!- pasó un algodón en el piquete, que sin que él se diera cuenta, le había dado en el brazo.

Alphonse no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola. Al verla bien figuró en ella a una momia con ropa de enfermera. Ni un centímetro de piel se le podía ver.

- Puede pasar a enfermería y decir que ya le aplicaron la antitetánica.- le dijo la chica recuperando seriedad al hablar.

Diciendo esto abrió de nuevo las cortinas. Justo al momento de hacerlo percibió por la ventana una nube de gas. Apenas la vio tuvo un vago presentimiento y sin dudar se arrojó sobre Alphonse. Un gran estallido se escuchó por todo el hospital. Se colocó por encima de él de tal forma que quedó como escudo, protegiéndolo de las llamas. Todo el fuego pasó por encima de ella. Su uniforme de enfermera, por la espalda, había quedado totalmente negro después de la explosión.

Cuando cesó el ruido, permaneció sobre Alphonse cerrando los ojos. Él no reaccionaba por el susto que se había llevado, pero al notar a la chica todavía protegiéndolo volvió en sí. Ésta se le quitó de encima y preocupada miró a su alrededor. Alphonse no entendía cómo es que permanecía herida y de pie, pero eso no fue motivo suficiente para que ella buscara algún otro herido para poder auxiliarlo.

Se arrostró hacia las camas que quedaban destruidas cerca de la ventana y entre las sábanas cogió a un niño que estaba muy mal herido. Lo llevó, manteniendo al niño en brazos, a donde estaba Alphonse sentado e ileso.

Las llamas seguían creciendo cada vez más pero los bomberos llegaron a tiempo.

Calmando el fuego, Alphonse observó estupefacto a la enfermera que lo había protegido, ella mecía en brazos al pequeño que había salvado y le susurraba palabras tiernas para que reaccionara.

La miraba con atención cuando se dio cuenta de que una venda del brazo de la joven se había desenvuelto, dejando a la vista su horrorosa piel que desde antes de conocerla había estado quemada y oculta durante largos y dolorosos años.

El incidente se dio por terminado.

La chica y otras enfermeras tenían la orden de ser trasladadas a otro hospital al tanto que arreglaban la fuga de gas y los daños que habían ocurrido el día anterior en la clínica. Se estaban marchando en grupo de las instalaciones cuando un joven corrió tras una de ellas.

- ¡Espera!- gritó al tomarla de la mano por la espalda.

Ella sintió un calor que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y cuando se dio la vuelta vio al mismo rubio que había protegido en el hospital.

- Al menos me dirás tu nombre… ¿Verdad?- preguntó apenado.

- Estefanía.- le dijo tiernamente.

- Te gustaría…- empezó a decir Alphonse justo en el momento en el que se sonrojaba.- Salir a…- seguía diciendo.

Estefanía bajó la cabeza antes de que él terminara.

- Lo siento…será en otra ocasión.

Alphonse comprendió.

- Entiendo.- murmuró.

- Pero mientras puedes escribirme a ésta dirección.- dijo la enfermera con tono alegre. Sacó una pluma, tomó la mano de Alphonse y escribió una dirección postal.

Estefanía lo miró con simpatía y se marchó. Alphonse un poco confundido no apartó la vista de su mano. Solo la alzó para despedirse cuando vio una camioneta repleta de enfermeras perderse en la distancia.

"…Y así fue como empezó su amistad. En un principio Estefanía no podía creer que Alphonse hubiese sido capaz de escribirle, pero con el tiempo se fueron enviando más y más cartas. Una vez Estefanía le preguntó a él qué cómo es que no se había asustado al verla por primera vez, como la mayoría lo hacía, él simplemente respondió que no se había fijado en eso, sino en sus apacibles ojos verdes…"contaba Ed.

- ¿Y qué más pasó?- preguntó curioso Al.

"Estefanía regresó a la ciudad, y como no tenía a donde llegar Alphonse le dio alojamiento, después de todo ya se conocían, pero sólo eran amigos. Ahí en Rumania, conocí a los dos. En ese tiempo ella tenía deseos de entrar a un convento de monjas ubicado afueras de la ciudad, para así ayudar a quienes la necesitasen. Alphonse no le tomó mucha importancia a la decisión de Estefanía pues toda su atención se encontraba en su nuevo proyecto; el cohete.

Por lo tanto Estefanía accedió con facilidad al convento. A menudo venía a visitarnos, yo notaba que Alphonse la extrañaba en cierta forma, pero nunca se dijeron nada al respecto.

Un día, nos avisaron que Estefanía había tenido un percance: alguien la había apuñalado.

Sin averiguar porqué, nos fuimos pronto a verla. Ella estaba muy grave. La herida era justamente en su vientre, y por las quemaduras que tenia en el cuerpo era difícil que se recuperara. Alphonse estaba demasiado preocupado. Le comenté a nuestro padre sobre lo que sucedía y extrañamente me ofreció su ayuda, ni si quiera me dejó preguntarle cómo lo haría o porqué quería ayudarme. Yo le debía demasiado a Alphonse por haberme ayudado, no me quedó de otra que aceptar su ayuda…"

Alphonse miró a su hermano, Ed debía apreciar demasiado a Heiderich como para dejar atrás su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda de Hohenheim.

- ¿De qué manera te ayudó papá?- preguntó.

- Yo…creí que…en este mundo la alquimia ya no era posible. Pero estaba equivocado…- dijo Ed con la mirada perdida.

Alphonse miró confundido a su hermano, éste continuó narrando.

"Llevé a nuestro padre en donde se hallaba Estefanía. La vio grave y me pidió que la lleváramos lejos de cualquier testigo, y eso hicimos. La llevamos inconsciente a casa. Nuestro padre observó a Estefanía y me dijo..."

- Es verdad que en este mundo la alquimia ya no es posible…pero contigo a mi lado, todo es posible.- se iluminó Hohenheim al poder compartir momentos con su hijo.

"Descubrió el vientre de Estefanía y todos los presentes, papá, Alphonse y yo observamos sus quemaduras. En un costado estaba la herida. Hohenheim me pidió que colocara mis manos sobre la lesión. Cuando lo hice, él también lo hizo..."

xXx

Edward miró preocupado a su padre quien seguía confiado. Al principio no sucedió nada pero pronto una luz destellantemente azul cubrió toda la habitación. Reaccionó estupefacto. De pronto, bajo sus manos observó que la herida de Estefanía empezó a sanar como por arte de magia, y eso no fue todo, sino que también las quemaduras empezaron a desaparecer. La piel rojiza y encarnada de Estefanía pronto volvió a su estado original. La curación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

Ella recuperó el aliento y cuando vio a Alphonse y a Edward sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

Se sintió extraña y se sentó en la cama. Desenvolvió una de sus vendadas manos y notó que ya no tenía quemaduras. Tocó con desesperación su rostro aún cubierto por vendas, se detuvo por instante y sin decir nada empezó a quitarse el vendaje.

Los dos rubios la miraban impresionados. Cuando Estefanía terminó de quitarse las vendas por fin vieron su rostro. Era hermoso, igual que sus ojos. Sus mechones eran rojizos; la curación había hecho que de nuevo le naciera su brillante cabellera. Después se quitó los vendajes de los pies y se puso de pie. Se dirigió a la ventana y de nuevo sintió la brisa acariciando su piel.

- En este mundo, esto es a lo que se le conoce como un milagro.- observándola dijo Hohenheim.

- Pero…- pronunció Ed atónito.

Su padre lo miró y le sonrió.

- Esa chica ha dado mucho por ayudar a los demás. Tan sólo tómalo como mi primer y talvez el último favor que te hago…hijo.

Empezó a retirarse no sin antes arrojar al suelo una piedra roja.

- Talvez esto aclare tus dudas respecto a lo que viste, aunque te recuerdo, eso ahora es un pedazo de roca.- mencionó antes partir.

Ed caviló un rato observando la piedra en el suelo. Luego entendió el porqué del uso valido de alquimia en este mundo: la piedra que era hecha con seres humanos, al ser traída a nuestro mundo, por más pequeña que fuera, no lograba un cambio equivalente y por lo tanto aún conservaba un leve poder alquímico, que con el uso de Hohenheim y él al mismo tiempo incrementó lo suficiente para sanar a Estefanía.

Todavía con esto no lograba aclarar todas sus dudas. Si su padre tenía un fragmento de piedra roja, ¿Por qué no la utilizó para traerlos de vuelta a su mundo? pero luego de pensarlo un poco más, resultaba imposible. Aún con la fuerza de ambos no lograrían abrir la puerta. De cualquier forma su padre lo había ayudado a pesar de su indeferencia hacia él.

"Estefanía sanó totalmente y de nuevo regresó al convento, dejándonos a mí y Alphonse una incógnita sobre el accidente. Por un momento creí que Alphonse tomaría rienda y aceptaría el cariño que sentían él y ella mutuamente, pero ambos decidieron seguir con lo suyo.

Yo y Alphonse partimos hacia Alemania, no volvimos a saber Estefanía y mucho menos de nuestro padre, sino hasta aquél día…" conmemoró Ed el instante en que vio morir a su padre en las fauces de Envy.

Sacó una piedra de su bolsillo y se la mostró a su hermano.

- La guardo como un recuerdo, más que por la alquimia, por Hohenheim.- sostuvo la piedra inservible en sus manos.

- ¿Y ella? ¿Lo recordará a él por amigo, o como el amor que nunca fue?- preguntó Al mirando a la chica que todavía seguía avistando la tumba de Alphonse Heiderich.

- No lo sé Al, no lo sé…- respondió Ed sin perder de vista a la melancólica Estefanía mientras sus palabras se perdían en el viento.


	5. Inevitable

Inevitable (Capt 4)

**Inevitable (Capt 4)**

Estefanía pensaba quedarse un poco más con Edward y Alphonse antes de volver al convento. La verdad es que ella y Ed también había forjado una gran amistad, como la que tenían Alphonse Heiderich con ella, pero no a tal grado de sentir algo más.

Era dulce pero con el carácter solitario, raramente hablaba y no era precisamente por la ausencia de Heiderich, aunque solamente con él llegó a abrirse particularmente.

Una noche, Alphonse se quedó despierto meditando todo lo que Ed le había contado. Le agradaba saber que en esos dos años en que no estuvo a su lado su hermano haya hecho más amigos de los que esperaba. Le llegó a preocupar la idea de que estuviera solo cuando él estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Pensaba un poco de todo recostado en su cama, de pronto, oyó por la ventana unos maullidos que provenían desde la calle. Sonrió alegremente y se puso de pie.

Como a Al, le encantan los gatos, ni si quiera lo pensó y fue en busca del dichoso minino, claro, sin que Ed se diera cuenta.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a Estefanía cerrar tras ella la puerta principal, trayendo en brazos un gatito que acariciaba tiernamente. No había notado que Al la observaba desde las escaleras, sino hasta que el minino huyó de sus brazos y fue directo hacia él.

Alphonse tomó al gato que ronroneó al sostenerlo, acurrucándose cerca de su mejilla.

- Parece que le agradas.- dijo Estefanía acercándosele.

- Siempre he tenido facilidad con los gatos.- le dijo Alphonse, al tanto que el gato le hacía una caricia.- No sabía que te gustaran.- mencionó con grandes ojos.

- De hecho…no me gustan.- dijo y Alphonse la miró confundido.-…me encantan.- agregó con una sonrisa.

En el rostro de Al, también se dibujo una sonrisa.

Alphonse y Estefanía estaban en pijamas, ella con una bata blanca y él con una camisa y pantalón para dormir. A pesar de las altas horas de la noche se sentaron a charlar.

Acompañados del gato, Alphonse le contó a ella todo lo que había sucedido para que él y Ed volvieran a estar juntos, no hubo problema al revelárselo pues Estefanía ya sabía mucho del par de hermanos. Lo escuchó con mucha atención y de vez en cuando dejaba a la vista su hermosa sonrisa.

- Alphonse, perdona que te lo pregunte ¿Acaso sentías algo cuando eras una armadura?

A Al no le molestó la arremetedora pregunta, así que contestó con calma.

- Pues, a pesar de todo, nunca deje de sentir cariño hacia mi hermano. Nunca sentí dolor, pero el verlo luchar por recuperar mi cuerpo me hacía sentir muy mal…

- De verdad me alegra que estén juntos.- interrumpió Estefanía sin dejar que Al terminara, sonriéndole de una forma penetrantemente dulce al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la de él.

Es verdad que cuando Alphonse era una armadura difícilmente sentía algo, pero tal gesto hizo que experimentara algo que nunca había sentido física y emocionalmente: se ruborizó y su corazón latió deprisa.

No entendía cómo o el porqué, pero no deseaba despertar de tal trance.

- Buenas noches.- se despidió Estefanía al ponerse de pie y empezar a retirarse. Alphonse tartamudeó las mismas palabras mientras ella se marchaba. Sólo volvió en sí, al oír otra vez los maullidos del gato.

- Será que… no, no puede ser, ella es una monja y yo…sólo un amigo más.- se dijo así mismo negando con la cabeza y tocando la mano que Estefanía le había rozado.

No durmió lo que restaba de la noche pensando en lo que le había sucedido. Jamás había estado enamorado, y cómo saber si realmente lo estaba, además, apenas la conocía, sin embargo, al pensarlo, la admiraba por sus aspiraciones y sacrificios por ayudar a los demás, y le atraía por su sensible y solitario carácter que inspiraba un aire de misterio.

Al otro día, recibió una agradable noticia al bajar a desayunar. Estefanía servía el desayuno, y Ed estaba sentado en el comedor.

- Alphonse, qué bueno que estás aquí, le comentaba a Edward que regiré como monja aquí en la iglesia de la ciudad, así que nos veremos seguido.- le dijo dulcemente la pelirroja. Una gran sonrisa de alegría nació en él.

Como era de saberse, el menor de los hermanos Elric fue visitando muy seguidamente a Estefanía en la parroquia, especialmente porque sus sospechas se fueron convirtiendo en realidad; estaba enamorado. No sabía cómo o porqué, pero ella reunía todo lo que Al esperaba en una chica. Además de que Estefanía se veía realmente hermosa en su traje de monja con esa brillante aura angelical. Aunque Al sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo imposible, no podía quitársela del pensamiento.

Por otra parte, la relación entre Lily y Edward se fue forjando cada día más, logrando una completa confianza. Ahora sí, Ed consideraba a Lily una amiga.

xXx

- Al, llevaré a Lily a una conferencia que queda cerca de la ciudad, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- Una mañana Ed le dijo al castaño.

- No, quedé con verme con Estefanía en la parroquia.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Pues qué tanto te traes con ella?

- ¿Ah? Yo…nada, es sólo una amiga.- tartamudeó, aunque sabía que para Estefanía sí era un amigo, no podía decirle a su hermano lo que sentía por ella, era algo que Ed difícilmente entendería.

- Hmm…como quieras.- dijo aquel sin sospechar nada, tomó su abrigo y se fue.

Ya en el camino, mientras Ed manejaba, Lily inquirió por Al.

- ¿Por qué no vino Al, Edward?

- Fue a visitar de nuevo a Estefanía.- le contestó con seriedad sin perder la vista de la estrada.

Lily sonrió picaronamente ante la ingenuidad del rubio por la ignorada situación amorosa que atravesaba Alphonse. Ed sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño al ver a la chica con divertida sonrisa.

A pesar de que no la conocía personalmente, la ojiazul sabía de Estefanía ya que Ed le había contado de ella.

Todo era agradable. El día era soleado y resplandeciente, y los prados se extendían por ambas direcciones. Lily, concentrada, leía uno de sus libros y Ed, indiferente, manejaba.

El último había olvidado el porqué de que esa chica estuviese a su lado. Sabía del pasado de Lily, pero no del pasado respecto a la alquimia que desde un principio quería saber. En ese momento no pensaba en ello.

Inesperadamente el motor empezó a sonar extraño y el vehículo se detuvo. A Ed no le quedó de otra que bajar del auto y abrir la capota delantera para ver qué pasaba. Lily también bajó del auto.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en lo que Ed examinaba el motor y con una mano mantenía alzada la capota.

- No tengo idea.- le contestó, lo que le hizo pensar que si Winry estuviera a su lado y no Lily, rápidamente daría con el inconveniente.- Pásame las herramientas que están en el asiento trasero.- le pidió. Ella velozmente fue por ellas y las llevó hasta él.

Edward examinó una y otra vez el motor tratando de hallar el problema. De la bolsa de herramientas sacó una llave inglesa.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- se ofreció Lily mientras agachada se asomó acechar.

- No, sólo sostén esto.- le dijo sin si quiera verla y dándole la llave.

Concentrado en el motor se esmeraba por encontrar el maldito problema.

- Me puedes dar la….- pronunció sin terminar. Al voltear y ver a Lily, ella sostenía la llave con ambas manos encontrándose perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el horizonte. Sus rubios mechones se mecieron con el viento; un retrato perfecto.

No pudo evitar en esos instantes quedar embelezado con ella por lo mucho que le recordaba a Winry.

- ¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó inocente Lily e al notar que la observaba.

Ed se sonrojó, y por su misma reacción, estrelló su cabeza contra la capota.

- Argh…Tampoco podía faltar ese dolor.- murmuró quejándose y sobándose la cabeza, poco antes de que a su mente viniera el recuerdo de una llave voladora proviniendo de Winry.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Lily al acercarse a Ed y tratar de auxiliarlo.

- Si, no te preocupes.- le respondió al hacerse hacia atrás para evitarla.

Pasaron un rato tratando de arreglar el motor, pero resultó inútil. A Lily y a Ed no les quedó de otra más que sentarse a esperar en los prados. Ningún otro coche pasaba por ahí, sólo estaban ellos dos rodeados de praderas.

- No te preocupes, yo sé que Al vendrá por nosotros…tarde o temprano.- suspiró Edward tratando de darle ánimos a la escritora que estaba un poco triste por el retrazo a su conferencia.

- ¿Crees que todavía podemos llegar a tiempo, Edo?- preocupó en lo que él miró a lo lejos.

- Pues no lo sé Winry, talvez si…

- ¿Winry?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

Ed se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Miró a Lily, quien esperaba una respuesta.

- Lo siento, es que me llamaste Edo… y me recordaste mucho a una amiga.- dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

- Cuéntame de ella Edward.- pidió ansiosa Lily viéndolo a los ojos.

Él la miró de nuevo sorprendido y luego cedió para hablar.

- Bueno, pues ella…

Le contó todo detalle acerca de Winry, y de paso le contó de su infancia y todo lo que había sucedido con él y su hermano; la pérdida de su madre, la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal y el cómo es que él y Al habían cruzado la puerta. Después de todo, ya confiaba en ella.

Lily lo escuchó con mucha atención, sin perder ni una palabra de lo que él decía.

La tarde cayó y poco a poco empezó a oscurecer. Habiendo luna llena la noche se manifestó iluminada. Hasta ese entonces, Ed terminó de contar acerca de su pasado. Tras finalizar, alzó la vista y miró la luna con una sonrisa después de recordar tantas cosas; tanto buenas como malas. Lily tristemente bajó la cabeza sin que él se diera cuenta.

- Así que…sólo soy un recuerdo.- murmuró.

Ed captó lo que Lily trataba de decir.

- No… tú no eres un recuerdo…- trató de explicarle. Ella aún permanecía con la cabeza baja.- Tú eres….- continuó diciendo acercándose un poco más para hacerla entender, pero cuando pronunció esto, Lily alzó la vista en ese preciso instante, provocando que los dos se miraran directamente a los ojos.

Ed quedó atolondrado viendo lo azul y profundos que eran los ojos de Lily, y ella, miraba los ojos dorados y penetrantes de Edward, cara a cara.

- …tú eres más que eso.- terminó diciendo Ed en un hilo de voz. Lentamente cerró sus ojos acercando sus labios hacia los de Lily, los rozados labios de ella respondieron con la misma acción.

Apenas rozando sus labios, los puños de Ed se cerraron apretando con fuerza el pasto que estaba bajo sus manos, cuando de repente se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

- ¡¿Hermano, dónde están?!- se escuchó gritar a Al.

Prontamente Ed y Lily se apartaron sin siquiera sellar ese romántico beso.

Se pusieron de pie y Ed tartamudeó:

- Aquí estamos…Al.

- Los he estado buscando y…- cortó sus palabras al verlos. Al notarles sus gestos percibió cierta confusión en ellos.- ¿Pasó algo malo?

- No, nada.- contestó sensato Ed y se subió al auto en donde llegó su hermano.

Lily apenada también subió al automóvil, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Alphonse tomó las herramientas del coche inservible y las dejó en el asiento trasero del otro auto, a un lado de Lily.

De regreso, Alphonse manejaba, y Ed, sentado a su lado, se encontraba muy serio y pensativo. Frunciendo el entrecejo no entendía cómo es que estuvo a punto de besar a Lily.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo lo traicionó y se dejó llevar?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Recordó aquel momento cuando miró directamente a Lily a los ojos, y al recordarlos, notó que en ellos veía algo más que una simple amiga. Pero, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Era algo, que inconsciente había sucedido. No sabía en qué momento pasó, talvez fue cuando la conoció y reconoció su astucia, o porque le atrajo su fuerte carácter, o…talvez cuando Lily le confió su pasado y se sintió en cierta forma identificado con ella. Sinceramente no sabía el porqué.

Pasó por alto sus sentimientos creyendo que sólo fue otro malentendido. Por otro lado, Lily también hizo lo mismo.

xXx

Una tarde, Alphonse y Ed jugaban ajedrez. Alphonse, emocionado, había realizado el movimiento indicado para pronto vencer a Edward. Al miraba con una gran sonrisa el tablero.

- Te toca hermano.- dijo, pero Ed ni se inmutó.

Lo observó; otra vez estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana y apoyando la quijada en la mano.

- Ah…si.- reaccionó poco después.

Cuando intentó mover una pieza, ésta cayó al suelo. La recogió y un poco preocupado la sostuvo en sus manos, como si de nuevo se perdiera en sus inquietudes.

- ¿Hermano, qué te sucede?

- Al, alguna vez…no, nada.- empezó diciendo y finalizó con una sonrisa a secas.

Alphonse se quedó callado, sabía que Ed le ocultaba algo. Igual deseaba decirle lo que sentía por Estefanía, pero prefirió no mencionar nada.

Sonriendo de nuevo, Ed suspiró dándose por vencido. Sacó de su bolsillo un listón blanco, manteniéndolo en la palma su mano se lo mostró a su hermano. Él en seguida lo reconoció: el listón le pertenecía a Lily.

Edward no estaba sonrojado o tan si quiera apenado, tan sólo estaba resignado, aceptando su realidad.

- Sabes Al….- sonrió.- por un momento creí que nunca me enamoraría.- terminó con un cálida sonrisa y mirando el listón.

Alphonse contempló a su hermano y lo vio tan orgulloso como siempre, dejándose doblegar a lo último. También sonrió agregando:

- Yo tampoco.

Edward se sobresaltó en un principio, pero luego de atar cabos, volvió a reír.

Eran tantas las cosas por las que habían pasado los dos que nunca se dieron la ocasión de enamorarse. Talvez lo pensaron, pero tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza como para darle importancia; Ed por su lado no podía distraerse con ello pues andaba en busca de la piedra filosofal, y Al, no se daba la oportunidad por el cuerpo de armadura que antes poseía.

Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, era algo inevitable…

xXx

El par de hermanos regresaron al departamento de Heiderich después de dejar a Lily en su casa. Alphonse se había adelantado a entrar, y Ed fue a bajar las herramientas que estaban en el asiento trasero, cuando fue por ellas, en el asiento halló un listón blanco, al parecer a Lily se le había caído mientras regresaban. Lo tomó y antes de entrar a la casa pasó por lo botes de basura. Extendió la mano para dejar caer dentro el trozo de cinta, pero al intentar hacerlo, no pudo. Su rostro reflejó debilidad; algo lo aferraba al listón blanco.

Lo guardó en su gabardina como prueba de lo que sentía.


	6. Voluntad

¿Extrañaron a Winry

¿Extrañaron a Winry? Jé pues yo sí, tanto que le dediqué este capt.

**Voluntad (Capt 5)**

En Rizenbull reinaba el sol, era una mañana fresca y tranquila. En la terraza de una casa, una chica rubia daba mantenimiento a lo que parecía ser un automeil. Lo hacía con tanto esmero que daba la impresión que ya llevaba tiempo mejorando y perfeccionando el implante de metal.

Winry, siempre conservó las esperanzas de que Ed y Al regresarían, y las seguía conservando.

- Si sigues así, perderás ambas manos y yo seré la que te tendrá que poner automeils.- dijo a espaldas de ella la abuela Pinako, con su pipa, al ver las agotadas manos de su nieta trabajando sin parar.

Winry se asustó, no creyó que la abuela Pinako la observaba, mientras según ella, trabajaba a escondidas perfeccionando un nuevo automeil para cuando Edward regresara. Rápidamente intentó esconderlo, pero resultó inútil.

- Ocúltalo las veces que quieras, pero nunca podrás ocultar tu rostro.- dijo Pinako en lo que Winry la miró algo desolada.

- Yo sé que regresarán.- creyó en sus palabras recuperando su sonrisa.

- Jumh… esos dos sólo regresarán a causar más problemas.- le dijo la anciana y Winry bajó la cabeza reflejando desánimo en sus ojos.- Hace mucho que esos dos tomaron una decisión… tú también deberías tomar la tuya.- expresó quitándose la pipa y dejando salir una nube de humo de su boca.

Winry la observó y se llenó de resentimiento.

- ¡Tú también quieres que me vaya! ¿Verdad?- gritó.

- Winry, dentro de poco yo me iré y te quedarás sola, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- volvió a llevarse la pipa a la boca. Winry se tranquilizó y se sintió apenada, sabía a lo que se refería su abuela.

- No, no quiero.- respondió con angustia y mordiéndose los labios.

Al día siguiente empezó a marcharse por el sendero de su casa, cargando en la espalda una bolsa de viaje. Se detuvo y sonriéndoles se despidió a lo lejos de la tía Pinako y de su perro Den, que aullaba con tristeza al ver que se marchaba.

- Tranquilo Den, ella también debe marcharse.- le dijo Pinako al perro. Ambos veían perderse en la distancia la silueta de la rubia.

Winry había tomado la decisión de marcharse, no sabía a dónde, pero debía hacerlo.

En el trayecto sentía que por cada paso que daba el aire le pasaba más y extrañaba acrecencia su hogar.

- Ahora entiendo por qué quemaron su casa….- se dijo a sí misma, recordando que para Ed y Al ya no había vuelta atrás.- Pero ni crean que me detendré.- volvió a decir, apretando los puños y continuando su camino.

En la estación de tren, pensaba hacia donde ir. Viajaba sola, con eso de que pronto asignarían a Mustang como Fürer del cuartel militar, necesitaba que Scieszka lo mantuviera al tanto con todos los documentos. El ratón de biblioteca no estaba a su lado para apoyarla y darle ánimos en esos momentos.

Pensó en Rose y en lo mucho que no la veía, a ella y a su hijo, así que decidió visitarla en la ciudad de Lior. Abandonó la estación para viajar en vagoneta y atravesar el desierto.

Cuando iba en camino, pensaba en lo mucho que le recordaba las pocas veces en que pudo estar con Ed y Al.

Pronto llegó a Lior y vio la ciudad en todo su esplendor, con establecimientos y comerciantes por doquier. La ciudad estaba enriquecida, no solo por lo material, sino también por la alegría de su gente.

Caminó vadeando los establecimientos llenos de baratijas y objetos de medio uso, a veces de plata y otros de oro. Pero de todos los establecimientos, hubo un objeto que le robó toda su atención.

Estaba caminando, cuando de pronto, un resplandor la cegó por un momento. Buscó de donde provenía tal centelleo, caminó un poco más y pareció perderle rastro, cuando de nuevo percibió el destello con más intensidad. A lado de ella, había un puesto con varios artículos de valor. Se acercó para ver de cerca lo que le había cegado. Colgado, entre los collares y baratijas, había un reloj de alquimista nacional que brillaba intensamente.

Alrededor del reloj, había collares de oro y plata, pero ningún otro objeto tan valioso como ése.

Winry sintió nostalgia al ver el reloj. Lo tomó en sus manos y deslizó sus dedos sobre el grabado con acabados artesanos, toda una obra maestra, lo mismo que pensó cuando tuvo en sus manos el reloj de alquimista nacional de Edward.

Lo contempló de nuevo y sintió curiosidad por abrirlo.

Lo abrió, y palabras que nunca podrá olvidar aparecieron de nuevo en su mente _"Don't forget 3 Oct."_

Una lágrima cayó opacando lo escrito. Winry se talló los ojos mientras sostenía el reloj con la otra mano. Para su suerte había encontrado el extraviado artefacto.

- ¿Va a llevarse el reloj?- preguntó el dueño del puesto.

- Si… ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- Pues… no entiendo para que una chica tan linda como usted lo quiere, pero supongo que sabe que tiene mucho valor pues le perteneció a un alquimista nacional…

- Lo sé.- sonrió Winry.

- Hmm, no creo que esté a su alcance señorita.- estimó el vendedor el precio.

- Le daré todo lo que tengo.- dijo una Winry segura, apretando con el mano el reloj, como si se negara a soltarlo.

- Tómelo.- dijo el hombre tras ver la reacción de la chica.- Supongo que vale más de lo que podría valer para mí.

Winry lo miró, le sonrió y le agradeció alegremente.

Sujetó con ambas manos el reloj, como si fuera un tesoro, y lo era, el más bello de todos, pues en su interior albergaba más que palabras, sino también deseos, frustraciones, alegrías, derrotas y victorias, y muchos, muchos recuerdos.


	7. Envidia

Envidia (Capt 6)

**Envidia (Capt 6)**

Lily invitó a Ed y Alphonse a pasar una tarde con ella. No les mencionó a donde irían, pero Ed y Al aceptaron. Aunque Ed, en cierta forma, ya aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia Lily, seguía comportándose de igual forma con ella. Había preferido guardarse lo que sentía como cualquier otro tipo orgulloso.

Conducía esta vez, y de nuevo afueras de la ciudad. Pasaron por campos hasta que llegaron a una zona que tenía cercas.

- Aquí es.- dijo Lily mirando el campo abierto.

Ed estacionó el coche y los tres bajaron de inmediato. Lily se adelantó y se subió a una de las cercas para disfrutar del aire fresco. Edward y Al se acercaron a ella y al estar a su lado ambos se dieron cuanta de que la zona era realmente grande, no se veía más que pasto. Inesperadamente, escucharon el ruido de una avioneta.

Los tres miraron hacia el cielo y vieron caer en picada una avioneta, tan cerca que daba la impresión de que se estrellaría justo en donde ellos estaban. Con el paso de la avioneta por encima de sus cabezas, los hermanos Elric y Lily se cubrieron con las manos del ventarrón que ésta dejó a su paso.

Lily sonrió fugazmente al ver la avioneta pasar. Pronto la avioneta aterrizó en la zona verde y ella velozmente corrió para recibir al piloto.

Edward y Alphonse la siguieron con paso lento.

De la avioneta se asomó el piloto, al bajar, se quitó el casco de una forma coqueta, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando caer en sus hombros sus rubios y largos cabellos.

Edward miró estupefacto al joven antes de que Lily se lo presentara.

- Él es Ernest, amigo de la infancia y experto aviador.

Alphonse también reconoció al joven rubio de rasgados ojos dorados, en su mundo, mejor conocido como Envy. No era duda de que era él, sólo que esta vez ya no tenía apariencia de homúnculo, sino de un chico normal, aunque por lo visto, seguía conservando su distintivo carácter.

- Así que tú eres Edward Elric…- soltó Ernest una risita mientras veía a Ed de pies a cabeza.- El otro de atrás debe ser tu hermano mayor.- dijo refiriéndose a Alphonse.

- Edward, es el hermano mayor.- comentó Lily.

Ernest sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿En serio?- luego de pensarlo añadió.- En edad, claro.- dijo burlonamente.

A Ed no le agradó para nada el comentario, apretó con rabia sus puños y ya estaba apunto de contestarle al creído cuando éste dijo:

- Lily, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en mi avioneta?- ya había tomado a la chica del brazo sin dejar que ella respondiera, empezando a marcharse dejando a los hermanos Elric atrás, cuando Lily se detuvo.

- Espera…- dijo soltando la mano de él.- No podemos dejarlos atrás.-terminó de decir volviendo la vista hacia los dos hermanos y regalándole una sonrisa especial a Edward.

- Ya veo.- susurró Ernest al notar la expresión de Lily hacia Edward.- Vamos, suban.- los invitó señalando con un gesto la avioneta.

Edward seguía enfadado pero su hermano lo animó para aceptar.

Habían dos asientos para viajar en la avioneta, los dos lugares estaban ligeramente separados y eran en parejas. Ernest aprovechó para que Lily viajara con ella. Cuando la ayudaba a subir, Lily resbaló y cayó justo en sus brazos, Ed se dio cuenta de esto al subir a los asientos traseros con su hermano, también distinguió que Ernest, al retener a Lily en sus brazos, le dirigió una risita retadora.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de enfado. Ernest había descubierto que se traía algo con Lily.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en la avioneta. Ernest con Lily atrás, y Ed con Alphonse a lo último. Ya con sus cascos protectores, Ernest encendió el motor. Preparándose para despegar, miró hacia atrás y le gritó a Edward:

- Espero que no te dé nauseas...

Ed volvió a poner cara de rabia. En ese momento, a Lily se les cayeron sus gafas protectoras en el suelo de la avioneta. Al instante de agacharse, Ed aprovechó para dedicarle unas palabras a Ernest.

- No te preocupes, si vomito será en tu cara.

Ernest también reaccionó con un gesto nada agradable. En eso, Lily volvió a enderezarse, poniéndose las gafas y sin darse cuenta de lo antes dicho.

Aún con coraje Ernest despegó la avioneta. Ya en el pleno vuelo, hizo otro comentario referente a Edward.

- ¿Qué tal Elric? Desde aquí arriba todo se ve a tu tamaño.- gritó para que el ambarino lo escuchara.

Lily, que estaba tras Ernest y delante de Ed, se mostró extrañada por el comportamiento grosero de Ernest hacia Ed. Mientras que el segundo, en la parte trasera, se aguantaba el coraje para no quedar mal en presencia de Lily.

Alphonse escuchaba las disputas entre el piloto y su hermano, sonriendo preocupado.

Para finalizar, Ernest hizo un movimiento repentino provocando que la avioneta cayera apropósito en picada, mientras caían Lily no pudo evitar aferrársele por la espalda, de tal forma que quedó abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados. Ernest viró a ver a Edward y le sonrió sagazmente al tiempo en que miraba a la chica.

Ed estaba más corajudo que antes, su orgullo iba por los suelos. Alphonse miraba cada vez más preocupado la reacción de su hermano.

Aterrizaron y los cuatro se bajaron de la avioneta.

- Iré a buscar algo al coche, ahora regreso.- dejó Lily a los tres chicos solos. Cuando se iba, la chica viró a verlos y los tres le sonrieron para que se fuese sin sospechar.

- Actúas bien, Edward.- le dijo Ernest al verlo mirar a Lily retirarse. Ed borró su sonrisa.

- Yo no necesito actuar de payaso como tú.

Ernest sonrió con la mirada baja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó a Ed por el cuello, lo estrelló contra la avioneta y lo arrastró hacia la parte de atrás.

- Hermano….- pronunció Al asustado ante la revelación de Ernest.

- No te metas Al….- dijo Ed casi susurrando, Ernest todavía lo sujetaba del cuello.

- Escúchame bien Elric, no sé que te traigas con Lily…pero será mejor que no te interpongas entre nosotros.

- Já, ¿Ustedes? Ella jamás se fijaría en un…

Ernest apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Edward para que no pudiera terminar de hablar.

-... ¡En un cretino como tú!- logró gritar, sujetó con su mano derecha el brazo con el que Ernest lo tomaba del cuello.

Lily regresó y se asomó por la parte de atrás, rápidamente Ed soltó el brazo de Ernest y él el cuello de Ed.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un poco preocupada al ver que Ed jadeaba recargado en sus rodillas y Ernest se sobaba el brazo.

- No sucedió nada, ¿verdad Edward?- miró Ernest de una forma amenazadora al chico. A Ed no le quedó de otra que asentir con la cabeza.

- Aquí está el libro que me pediste.- Lily todavía preocupada le dijo a Ernest, extendió el brazo y le entregó el objeto.

Ya se estaban yendo Ed, Al y Lily cuando Ernest llamó al rubio a sus espaldas.

- ¡Oye Elric!...- Edward trató de ignorarlo, pero aún así Ernest continuó.- la próxima semana habrán dos avionetas por aquí, sabes pilotear una, ¿No es así?

- Claro.- sin mirarlo dijo Ed, dibujando una sonrisa y recordando lo poco que pudo hacer al pilotear hacia su mundo en cohete.

- Si al pilotear demuestras ser mejor que yo, me alejo de Lily, pero sino…olvídate de ella.- amenazó con una gran sonrisa como la que solía hacer Envy antes de enfrentarse con él.

Ed sonrió.

- Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de ella…Ernest.- dijo en forma de aprobación y se retiró para alcanzar a Lily y a Alphonse que ya se habían adelantado.

Aunque Ed no lo había notado, Lily sabía que él y Ernest tramaban algo.

Ed no le dijo nada a Alphonse respecto al reto, era una situación personal que el solo quería resolver, además, no quería involucrar a su hermano.

La semana entrante fue a verse con Ernest donde habían quedado, pero cuando llegó notó que había compañía.

Había personas en la zona rodeando las dos avionetas. Entre ellas, estaba Ernest con varias chicas a su lado.

- Elric, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a algunos amigos.- mencionó en tono burlón apenas lo vio.

- Espero que a ellos no les moleste verte perder.

- ¡Oh vamos Ed! no te pongas gruñón…- se le acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda, con tal fuerza que le sacó el aire, luego lo abrazó por un costado del cuello como si fueran buenos amigos. - Además, hacer muchos corajes afecta tu crecimiento.

Ed lo miró con ojos de odio, el otro soltaba una risita.

- Prepárate, ya viene la mejor parte.- advirtió Ernest alejándose de él para subir a su avioneta.

Los dos rubios subieron a sus respectivas avionetas. Acomodándose Ed en el asiento de piloto, un grupo de chicas se le acercaron a Ernest.

- Ten cuidado Ernest, no queremos que salgas herido.- le dijo una al verlo preparado para despegar.

- Claro que no será así, ese enano de Elric quedará con su orgullo a su tamaño…igual, de insignificante.- contestó lanzándole una mirada a Edward y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¡Esto es el colmo!- bufó Ed entre dientes, con tanta rabia que encendió la avioneta de golpe.

- El mejor piloto, es aquel que sabe aterrizar sano y salvo.- le gritó Ernest un poco más serio.

Entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería. Para aterrizar en la pista, sólo habría lugar para uno.

Ed sabía que todo lo que había dicho Ernest era para provocarlo y así enfrentársele con todo su potencial; había logrado su capricho. Despegó primero seguido por Ernest.

Ya en el aire, Ed miró hacia atrás y vio a Ernest con gran risita, de pronto, aumentó de velocidad y golpeó su avioneta por atrás.

- Es mi turno.- murmuró Ed haciéndose a un lado y embistiendo a Ernest por un costado, haciendo que su avioneta se tambaleara de un lado a otro por el fuerte golpe.

- Buena, pero esto todavía es el principio.- apartó Ernest la avioneta y aumentó en mayor grado de velocidad.

Ed lo siguió por atrás tratando de alcanzarlo para envestirlo de nuevo. Aunque Ernest logró moverse a tiempo no pudo evitar que los dos se colapsaran. El mismo Ed resultó ser el más perjudicado.

Ernest se alejó en su avioneta. Al recuperar Ed el mando después del impacto, miró hacia el frente dándose cuenta de que Ernest se dirigía hacia él con toda velocidad y con la avioneta lista para estrellarla con la suya por la parte delantera.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó llegar un auto; una chica rubia bajó velozmente para acercarse a la cerca y mirar hacia el cielo el encuentro de las dos avionetas. Lily observó sorprendida. Alphonse bajó preocupado del auto.

Afortunadamente, Edward pudo esquivar la avioneta de Ernest. Las dos máquinas se cruzaron dejando asombrados a los espectadores por tales movimientos. Lily ahora miraba hacia el cielo muy angustiada y Alphonse no perdía de vista la avioneta de su hermano.

Ernest acercó su avioneta hacia la de Edward y empezó abatirlo por un costado. En lo que Ed hacía lo que podía para mantener el control de la nave, Ernest le gritó con una sonrisa jocosa:

- ¿Por qué Edward Elric? ¿Por qué?- reía.

- ¿Por qué, qué?- no entendía las incoherencias de Ernest.

- ¿Por qué te interesas en ella?- le preguntó socarrón.

Edward se quedó callado, la pregunta le cayó de golpe.

- Es decir, es sólo una escritora, admito que es bella, pero, ¿Por qué te conformas con ella cuando puedes tener a varias chicas a tu alrededor como yo?

- ¡Cállate!

- Además, si lo piensas bien, tú no tienes oportunidad con ella, no la conoces tanto como yo, tú no le viste sanar sus heridas.- continuaba Ernest ante la rabia del otro aviador.- ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Por qué te interesas en ella?- volvió a preguntar subiendo de tono y embistiendo con más fuerza la avioneta de Edward.

- Por que yo…-murmuró Ed justo cuando a su mente se le vinieron recuerdos de Lily, de todo lo que había hecho y dicho a su lado. Parecía dejarse caer en la debilidad, peleaba con su orgullo pero tomó aliento y con todas sus fuerzas le contestó a Ernest para al fin poder librarse de su pesar.- ¡Por que yo la amo!- gritó al momento en que envistió radicalmente la avioneta de su contrincante, provocando que saliera humo del motor por el fuerte impacto.

- Gané.- musitó Ernest en el instante en que su avioneta caía en picada hacia tierra.

Lily corrió hacia la avioneta de Ernest al ver el aparato aterrizar de golpe con una nube de humo a su alrededor. Ernest bajó de la avioneta sano y salvo, con algunos raspones pero nada más. Lily estaba a punto de acercársele pero vio que ya no era necesario, el mismo grupo de chicas de un principio se había acercado a auxiliarlo. Se quedó de pie un poco apartada de la avioneta, posteriormente Ed aterrizó. Unas cuantas personas se acercaron a felicitarlo por todo el espectáculo que había hecho.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, muchacho.- lo felicitó un hombre con barba.

- He, gracias.- sonrió grandemente y llevándose una mano a la nuca después de haber bajado de la avioneta.

Lily lo vio y empezó a acercársele metiéndose entre el público. Cuando Ed la vio venir le sonrió un poco para recibir sus felicitaciones, pero eso no fue lo que recibió. Lily sólo se había acercado a él para plantarle una cachetada.

- ¿He? ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Qué te sucede?- se mostró enojado sobándose la mejilla. Lily lo miró con desprecio y se retiró de mala gana. Alphonse, quien lo había visto todo, se acercó a su hermano.

- Parece que el que ganador soy yo, Edward.- dijo Ernest pasando cerca de él y acompañado de sus admiradoras.- Ella jamás te volverá a hacer caso pues eres un tipo orgulloso, aunque debiste ver tu cara cuando confesaste tu amor hacia Lily.- burló y el rubio apretó los puños.

- ¡Ya me tienes harto!- gritó lanzándose hacia él para clavarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Ernest cayó al suelo derramando un poco de sangre por la boca, Edward estaba apunto de agarrarlo a puñetazos cuando el agredido adoptó seriedad.

- Como dije, gané y tú perdiste, tu orgullo…y a Lily.

Edward quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, pero no tenía caso, tenía razón. Ernest lo había planeado todo desde un principio. Se hizo a un lado y empezó a marcharse un poco juicioso y preocupado por todo lo que había pasado. Alphonse lo siguió, sintió deseos de decirle algo, pero tampoco tenía caso.


	8. Adiós

Nota: Heidelderc es un lugar que queda afueras de Alemania

**Nota: **Heidelderc es un lugar que queda afueras de Alemania.

**Adiós (Capt. 7) **

Habían pasado días desde que Lily y Edward no se hablaban. Él aparentaba no estar interesado por ella, sin embargo, su rostro arrepentido lo decía todo.

Con Alphonse una tarde se encontraba sentado en el comedor de la casa de Heiderich. Disimulaba un poco leyendo el periódico.

- Hermano, ¿Por qué no vas y le pides perdón?- preguntó Alphonse al verlo tan pensativo y distraído.

- ¿Yo? ¿A Lily? ¡Si la que me plantó una cachetada fue ella!- contestó sacudiendo el periódico, la verdad, no entendía del todo por qué Lily lo había abofeteado, creía que era cosa de chicas.- Pero…no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.- rebajó la mirada.

Alphonse lo miró con una leve sonrisa sin que él se diera cuenta.

- Ya me voy, iré a ver a Estefanía.- se preparó para salir a la calle y se marchó tras cerrar la puerta. Ni tan si quiera dejó que Ed le dijera palabra alguna, simplemente se fue, sabiendo que el ojimiel pronto tomaría la iniciativa de disculparse con Lily.

- Ah, ése Al, cree que iré a pedirle perdón de rodillas a Lily…- decía Ed con los brazos cruzados y muy orgulloso.- Aunque….- se dijo y pronto visualizó el rostro de una Lily tiernamente triste. Se puso rojo como tomate después de haberse imaginado la sentimental escena.- Está bien, está bien, iré a pedirle perdón.- dijo serio y un poco terco.

Suspiró torciendo la boca, encogiéndose de hombros al estar frente a la casa de Lily. Esto, iba a ser difícil para él.

Por otra parte, Alphonse arribó a la iglesia en donde Estefanía cumplía su servicio.

Después de que finalizara la misa y que la gente se retirara, divisó en el fondo a una monja que estaba de espaldas prendiendo velas en un altar.

- ¡Estefanía!- la llamó Alphonse.

La chica, que aún no lo veía, puesto que estaba de espaldas, al oír su voz sintió un escalofrió que le caló los huesos.

Ni volteó a saludarlo y empezó a marcharse un poco preocupada.

- Estefanía… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó también preocupado Alphonse cuando estuvo cerca.

Ella se detuvo.

- Alphonse…hoy regresaré al convento, el de aquí en Heidelderc…- miró hacia otro lado. Alphonse entristeció en seguida. - No quiero que me busques.- dijo virándolo a ver firmemente.

Él no comprendía porqué Estefanía diría algo así, además siendo algo tan anticipado, pero de algo estaba seguro, por cómo lo había dicho no cambiaría de parecer. No le quedó de otra más que quedarse de pie mientras Estefanía se marchaba.

Por otro lado, Edward había entrado a casa de Lily, siempre lo recibían con gusto y todo porque sus constantes visitas le hacían méritos, eso antes de que Lily lo abofeteara.

Subió al segundo piso, le habían dicho que la chica se encontraba en su habitación, lo raro, es que ella accedió a que lo dejaran pasar.

- Ehm, Lily…- dijo un poco apenado tras asomarse en el cuarto.

Lily estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana.

- No Edward, no me pidas perdón, no quisiera que perdieras tu orgullo.- lo viró a ver con una mirada fría.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡He venido a disculparme, ni si quiera sé porqué, si tú fuiste quien me plantó una cachetada!- dijo un poco molesto por el comentario de la chica.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué te comportas tú así? ¿Crees que arriesgando tu vida conseguirás algo? Si Hohenheim te viera…- dijo sin terminar pues habló demás.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Yo…nada…- trató de ocultar lo anterior pero Edward lo había escuchado perfectamente, a partir de ese momento el ambiente cambió radicalmente.

- Lily… - la llamó Ed serio y un poco preocupado. Todo empezaba a tener sentido.- hace mucho que no escuchaba ni mencionaba ese nombre… tras la muerte de mi padre… ¿Quién te habló de la alquimia?- preguntó con solidez.

Lily lo miró e intentó remediar lo que había dicho, pero de su boca no salió ninguna excusa. Se dio por vencida.

- Después de terminar de estudiar….me uní a una sociedad secreta llamada Thule. Ahí conocí a Hohenheim, tu padre.- recordó con voz débil y abatida, sin mirarle a los ojos a lo que él fruncía el entrecejo.- Edward, yo...- Lily quería explicarse pero palabras torpes salían de su boca, ni su astucia podría librarle de ésta.

En la mente de Edward resonaban las palabras "_No sé más de alquimia de lo que tú sabes" _las mismas que le había dicho Lily, luego recordó cuando murió su padre.

- Tú…lo traicionaste…- susurró con coraje y Lily empezó a sollozar dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas.

- No, yo le advertí… que todo era un engaño.

xXx

- ……Hohenheim, debes irte, ellos…pronto…- rogaba Lily desesperada, en un alejando momento, al padre de Edward y Alphonse.

- No Lily.- dijo Hohenheim con serenidad.

- Pero…- musitó angustiada, pero antes de poder decirle algo, éste añadió:

- Hay veces que uno debe sacrificarse para obtener algo y…lo que más deseo es que Edward y Alphonse vuelvan a estar juntos.- finalizó con una sonrisa ante el asombro de Lily.

xXx

- Él realmente quería que estuvieran juntos.- dijo Lily entre lágrimas tras recordar la triste escena.

Edward seguía con la mirada perdida reflejando desolación ante su seriedad.

-Tú...lo sabías todo.- apartó la vista de Lily como si le causara repulsión.

Ella mientras lloraba dejaba oír lánguidos susurros de aflicción por presenciar el rostro de Edward ante la verdad.

- Lily, yo arriesgué mi vida por salvar la de mi hermano, y mi padre arriesgó la suya para que yo y Alphonse volviéramos a estar juntos, entiendo que en un principio te molestaras por arriesgar nuevamente la mía… creí hacerlo sólo por ti…pero empiezo a dudar si realmente valió la pena.- le dijo Ed abatido y triste, mirándola como si sus ojos fueran dagas que le atravesaban el corazón, pues ella tras oír sus palabras cayó de rodillas cubierta en llanto. - Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa… ¿Dónde está el hombre que trajo a éste mundo la bomba de Uranio?- preguntó con mesura dando indicios de marcharse.

Lily cesó su llanto.

- A quién buscas no es al hombre, sino a su creación.- enunció sin levantar la mirada.

Lily tenía razón, Ed había buscado al hombre que había traído la bomba de uranio a nuestro mundo, ya que creía que encontrándolo daría con exactitud con la bomba, pero ahora, teniendo a Lily ante sus pies, ya no era necesario encontrarlo.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ed refiriéndose a la bomba.

- Antes de que abrieran el portal con tu mundo me retiré de la sociedad de Thule…la última vez que la vi iba rumbo a Francia, sé que ya no le pertenece a la sociedad, así que no sé dónde pueda estar ahora.- contestó Lily habiéndose calmado.

- Debo irme…- dijo Ed fríamente y empezándose a retirar de la habitación.

- Edward…- se puso de pie. Él se detuvo a escucharla.- no lograrás nada si consigues esa bomba…es el destino, algunas cosas deben suceder…- dijo a sus espaldas.- Por algo esa bomba fue creada y traída a éste mundo, si tú evitaras ello, causarías un desequilibrio total entre tu mundo y el mío…sé que en el tuyo han ocurrido tragedias, ahora, nos toca a nosotros. Es la ley de los estados equivalentes.- terminó diciendo ante la mirada estupefacta de él.

- ¡No voy a permitir que ocurra lo mismo!- gritó al retirarse corriendo, dejándola sola y de pie en su habitación.

Ed salió corriendo de la casa de Lily sin saber a dónde dirigirse, simplemente era un impulso orillado por la ira y la rabia. A su cabeza se le venían imágenes del pasado y resonaba en sus oídos cada palabra de Lily "_Es la ley de los estados equivalentes" _de repente, se detuvo, encontrándose de pie en su presente ahí en medio de las calles vacías de Alemania. ¿Por qué no había nadie en las calles? ante la incógnita, alzó la vista hacia el cielo y vio nubes grises por encima de su cabeza. Una gota cayó justo en su nariz seguida de otras más que le cayeron encima.

- Ella tiene razón…- susurró en su soledad, bajando la vista y escurriendo agua por sus dorados cabellos.

Alphonse estaba de pie en la entrada de la iglesia viendo con desánimo caer las gotas de lluvia, ya llevaba tiempo estando así. De pronto vio salir una monja de edad avanzada.

- Toma.-le dijo la mujer entregándole una carta. Él, manteniendo sorpresa, tomó la carta y con esto la mujer en seguida se marchó. Abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido:

"_Alphonse, cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré partiendo hacia el convento, en verdad lamento que esto sea demasiado prematuro, pero mientras más rápido mejor. _

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero sólo me queda valor para decirte una última, y la cuál, en un principio, debí decirte. Hace mucho, siendo muy joven, estuve comprometida con un hombre de la milicia de Alemania. Una vez, leí uno de sus documentos y descubrí que trabajaba para una sociedad secreta, por consecuente, trató de matarme…. _

xXx

Un disparó se oyó en seco y la chica pelirroja cayó al suelo. Cuando despertó todo lo veía borroso a causa de su nublada vista, pronto recuperó sus sentidos y sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, el mismo dolor que la había hecho volver en sí. Se vio así misma bañada en su sangre y aún con dolor se puso de pie, percatándose de que su agresor había huido. Ponía la mano en su herida para evitar la hemorragia, necesitaba ayuda y sabía a donde acudir. Nadie debía saber que había sobrevivido al percance, así que decidió cortar camino adentrándose en el bosque. Creía que pronto caería rendida, pero había más de una razón para no dejarse caer. Dejando gotas de sangre en su trayecto, notó que en el cielo se había formado una nube de humo justo en la dirección hacia la que se encaminaba. Su rostro se llenó de dolor y corrió lo más que pudo a pesar de su herida. Cuando llegó al orfanato, aquel estaba cubierto en llamas, gritos de desesperación se escucharon de pequeños infantes. Ella, ahora con rostro de terror, corrió hacia el interior del edificio.

Salvó a cuanto niño pudo. Uno tras otro salía y entraba al edificio, pero las llamas pronto cobraron su belleza, tal si fuera un cambio equivalente.

Aunque salvó a varios, no pudo salvarlos a todos.

"…._Tal vez ahora comprendas la posición que he tomado, más aún cuando mi prometido se enteró de que sobreviví .Él trató de nuevo arruinar mi vida cuando estaba a lado de Heiderich, supongo que Ed te ha contado de aquel incidente en el que me apuñalaron, pero sólo a ti me atrevo a decir que no fue un incidente. Empiezo a creer también que la extraña enfermedad de Alphonse Heiderich no era tan extraña después de todo, pues la especialidad secreta de mi prometido eran las armas biológicas. Alphonse, no tienes idea de lo que descubrí en sus documentos, tampoco tienes idea de los tantos contactos que ése hombre, a quién yo desconozco, tiene. No quisiera perder de nuevo lo que ahora tengo, me marcho sin despedirme porque temo que eso sería más doloroso, además, porque…me cuesta mucho tan sólo llamarte amigo cuando sé que significas mucho más para mí, no quiero mentir más, por eso te digo la verdad. _

_Huye de mí y yo huiré de ti, así sabré que estás bien…."_

_Atte. Estefanía _

Edward y Alphonse, llenos de dolor, alzaron la vista en el mismo instante hacia el nublado cielo, recordando que todo parecía ir bien hasta que las cosas empezaron a nublarse. A pesar de las lágrimas y lo gris de las verdades, ni ellos, ni nadie, se atrevían a despedirse, como si cada uno se negara a renunciar a lo que sentían.


	9. Oportunidad

Nota: Este capt está dividido en dos partes, como el capt "Destino", ésta vendría siendo la primera parte del capt 8

**Nota: **Este capt está dividido en dos partes, como el capt "Destino", ésta vendría siendo la primera parte del capt 8. La segunda parte será dedicada nuevamente a Winry, como el final lo indica. (Espero que les guste el capt)

**Oportunidad** **(Capt 8. Parte 1)**

Aún llovía en la ciudad de Munich y el panorama parecía nunca cambiar. Edward aún permanecía parado en la calle en medio de su soledad y rodeado de gotas de lluvia.

- Tu padre sólo quería que fueras feliz.- se escuchó entre la lluvia, miró a su izquierda para percatarse que cerca de él se hallaba una chica rubia sosteniendo una sombrilla, mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

Contempló un rato a la joven y de nuevo sintió paz en su interior, suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa, el mismo gesto que le dedicó cuando ambos se mostraron sus heridas. Ella lo miró, también suspiró y le regaló una bella expresión de alegría, y con voz débil y lágrimas en sus ojos pronunció:

- Si te vas…no voy a pedirte que regreses…- la miró un poco extrañado y ante su asombro ella prosiguió.-…voy a suplicarte que te quedes.

Apenas terminó de decir la última palabra, Lily soltó la sombrilla, se adentró en la lluvia y corrió hacia sus brazos.

- Perdóname.- sollozó al abrazarlo. Ed se quedó de pie sin reaccionar, la chica lo rodeaba con fuerza. Por primera vez en su vida sintió un cálido sentimiento, diferente a cualquier otro, temía que ese instante terminara, por eso la aferró, con sus brazos, hacia su pecho. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

- No me iré, sólo si prometes quedarte a mi lado.- le dijo a Lily, ella alzó la vista y lo miró con ternura para luego mirarse mutuamente por un ligero instante.

Ed la miró con deseos de decirle tantas cosas, pero sólo limitó sus palabras.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar….- a pesar de lo que dijo, Lily mantuvo su sonrisa.

- Sabes que siempre te estaré esperando aunque tú no me busques.- y diciendo esto se apartó de él.

Sin cesar la lluvia el chico la vio marcharse. No se arrepintió de lo que dijo, realmente necesitaba pensar las cosas. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y era un torbellino de sentimientos mezclados, talvez se sentía un poco confundido pero no dudoso de sus sentimientos.

Llegó a casa de Heiderich y vio al pobre de Al sentado en el comedor.

- Supongo que hoy no fue tu día.- le dijo al encontrarlo tan callado y triste, bajó la mirada y con una sonrisa forzada confesó.- tampoco fue el mío.

Alphonse miró a su hermano.

- Estefanía se va de Munich.- contó con voz afligida, pero luego tras captar lo que su hermano le había dicho, preguntó.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tampoco fue el tuyo?

Ed sonrió.

- Digamos que hoy me enteré de muchas cosas…

Cuando terminó de contarle a su hermano todo le que le había pasado, Alphonse también sonrío, al menos no era el único que había pasado un mal día.

- Muy bien, ahora hay que ir por Estefanía.- dijo Ed poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Alphonse.

- ¿Vas a permitir que se quede de monja? ¿O vas a sacarla del convento?- preguntó ante la incógnita de Alphonse.

- Pero hermano sabes que…

- ¡¿Pero es que siempre tienes un pretexto para todo?!- exaltó Ed de mala gana.

- Es que cuando te pones en ese plan las cosas no salen muy bien…

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no salen bien?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando quisimos ayudar a Winry con su castigo? por tratar de ayudarla la castigaron el doble, igual la vez en que dijiste que sería bueno ayudar a mamá calentando el estofado con alquimia, y también cuando dijiste que…

- ¡Bueno ya! ¿Vas a querer que te ayude o no?- Alphonse asintió con la cabeza y los dos partieron de la casa hacia la estación de trenes para luego tomar un tren e ir hacia el convento lo más pronto posible.

En el tren, Alphonse andaba un poco nervioso estrujando la carta que Estefanía le había dado.

- Ya suelta ese trozo de papel, te hace daño.- le dijo Ed un poco serio y pasando la vista hacia la ventana.

- Cuando menos no llevo un trozo de cinta en mi bolsillo.- recordó Alphonse que su hermano también atravesaba una situación amorosa.

- Hmm, guarda silencio sino quieres que Estefanía te vea con un ojo morado.- dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

- El que llegará con un ojo morado serás tú.- murmuró el castaño.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste!?- preguntó Ed poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que su hermano. Parecían dos niños chiquitos apunto de pelearse.

- ¡¿Por qué me tienes que estar molestando con Estefanía?!

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo, molestándote? ¡¿En qué momento?!

- ¡Ni creas que no te he escuchado mientras duermes nombrar a Lily!

- ¡Ya cállate!- gritó al igual Edward, y así estuvieron los dos durante todo el trayecto.

Por suerte ninguno de los dos llegó con un ojo morado. Apenas bajaron del tren recuperaron prudencia para ir al convento.

En la estación les dieron instrucciones de cómo llegar y gracias a ello llegaron con facilidad.

- ¿Estás listo?- le preguntó Ed a su hermano al estar frente al convento.

- Sí.- le respondió.

- Espera… ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salen bien?

- Si el que va a hablar soy yo, no tú.- apuntó el otro un poco sarcástico.

- Hmm, éste es el plan…primero entraremos y sin nos preguntan, somos unos ricos hombres con deseos de donar dinero a las causas del convento, queriendo sólo familiarizarnos con el lugar.- se las ingenió para entrar.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente entramos y preguntamos por ella?

- Ejem, Al…

- ¿Si, hermano?

- Guarda silencio.- terqueó con su plan.

Finalmente Alphonse accedió con el "ingenioso" plan de Edward. Anduvieron por el convento como si fueran verdaderos donantes de dinero, y por cada monja que pasaba le hacían una sonrisa fingida que acababa por ahuyentarlas.

- Te dije que no funcionaría.- le dijo Alphonse a su hermano.

- Pronto la encontraremos, hay que ver en dónde están los dormitorios, ella aún debe estar acoplándose a las instalaciones.- empezó a escudriñar por el lugar.

Llegaron a unas salas y pasaron varias puertas que los condujeron finalmente a los dormitorios, nadie en el convento se dio cuenta de los hermanos Elric; los dos habían tomado de aquellas salas dos batas de sacerdotes y se hicieron pasar como tales.

Los dormitorios estaban vacíos, al final de los corredores había una gran antigua puerta café. Edward se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla jalando las aldabas, pero la puerta estaba demasiada dura para abrirla de un tirón. Alphonse intentó ayudar a su hermano, y aún así la puerta no cedió. El rubio acercó el oído a la puerta y oyó voces proviniendo del otro lado.

- Debe estar ahí.- dijo mirando a Alphonse. Se pusieron de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza para poder abrir la gran puerta de una sola patada.

Patearon al mismo tiempo la puerta, y ésta instantáneamente abrió sus puertas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en nada más ni nada menos que en las regaderas del convento con la mayoría de las monjas en su interior, así como dios las trajo al mundo. Edward y Alphonse se pusieron colorados y las monjas gritaron para cubrirse. Afortunadamente no vieron mucho, las divisiones entre regadera y regadera no lo permitieron, pero vaya susto que se llevaron los dos.

- …así que venían en busca de la monja Estefanía.- repitió la madre superiora al par de chicos que estaban sentados en la sala de su oficina. Con el revuelo había dado con ellos.

Edward cruzaba los brazos como si no le importara lo que la mujer decía y Alphonse estaba más preocupado que antes.

- Es que necesito decirle que…- justificaba Al antes de ser interrumpido.

- Necesitas decirme qué, Alphonse.- se escuchó con el cerrar de la puerta, en ese momento Alphonse vio a la chica que tanto anhelaba ver.

- ¿Estefanía, conoces a estos dos chicos?- le preguntó la monja superiora cuando ella se acercó al escritorio.

- Claro, son los hermanos Elric.- respondió tras dar un leve suspiro y ver fríamente a los hermanos.

- Éstos dos jóvenes son unos farsantes, además de pervertidos.- la superior miró despectivamente a Edward y Alphonse.

- ¡Nosotros no somos pervertidos!- gritó el mayor al ponerse de pie.- Estefanía…- miró a la monja.- hemos venido hasta aquí porque Alphonse tiene algo que decirte...- esperó a que su hermano continuara.

- No es nada.- dijo Alphonse con voz opaca ante el desconcierto de Ed.

- Yo me haré responsable de todo lo que han hecho.- respetó Estefanía sin darle importancia a lo que Ed trataba de decir, aquel miraba sorprendido a su acompañante por no haber dicho absolutamente nada referente a su visita. La monja superiora miró Estefanía como si todavía esperara algo de su parte.- Edward, Alphonse, les suplico que se aparten de mi vista…y de mi vida.- dijo de una forma tan seca que hasta Edward se impresionó de la mismísima pelirroja.

Aporreó la puerta al salir de la oficina.

- ¡Me hiciste quedar como un idiota! ¡Yo trato de ayudarte y tu te quedas callado!- le reclamó enojado a su hermano.

Alphonse estaba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

- Acaso… ¿No viste su mirada?

- ¿Q-qué tiene su mirada?- preguntó Ed sin comprender y cambiando su actitud.

- Ya no es la misma.- recordó unos ojos verdes y cristalinos a diferencia de los opacos y sin vida que había visto en la oficina.

Posteriormente contagió a su hermano mayor con la misma cara desanimada.

- Vamos Al, si tomamos ahora el tren llegaremos antes del oscurecer.- dijo Edward adelantándose. Alphonse se negó a seguirle.

- No…- se escuchó provenir a espaldas de Ed, volvió la vista hacia atrás y siguió escuchando a su hermano menor.

- …es tiempo de que yo también luche por lo que quiero.- pronunció con voz determinante y apretando los puños. Ed se sintió orgulloso de él.

- Escuché que por aquí cerca rentan cuartos.- sonrió.

Alphonse lo observó y también le sonrío, luego Ed agregó, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño:

- No sé, pero siento que esto será más difícil…aún más que los viejos tiempos.- ambos, se sonrieron nuevamente.

Siendo tal vez algo más difícil por tratarse de algo diferente, pero al igual que los viejos tiempos, Alphonse sentía el apoyo de su hermano, lo que le producía una enorme alegría. El saber que su hermano estaba a su lado lo incitaba a creer y no rendirse.

xXx

Pasaron los días y Alphonse, acompañado de su hermano, siempre visitó a Estefanía al convento a pesar de que ella le era indiferente. Edward aprovechó ese tiempo, no sólo para apoyar a su hermano, sino también para aclarar su mente y todo lo que le preocupaba. Ahora, las palabras que resonaban en su mente eran de las últimas que escuchó provenir de Lily _"Si te vas, no voy a pedirte que regreses...voy a suplicarte que te quedes_" pensaba mucho en ella y aún más antes de acostarse, pero había otra persona que también le robaba el pensamiento y cuyo reflejo veía en Lily, Winry por supuesto.

Edward veía en Lily mucho de Winry, sobre todo al recordar las palabras de Lily, pues él, en cierta forma, tal vez no con las mismas palabras, recordaba que Winry le pedía lo mismo. No sabía si Winry lo decía con las mismas intenciones con las que Lily las decía, pero al igual anhelaba tenerla a su lado; con ellas compartió grandes momentos que siempre permanecerían en sus recuerdos, además de que de alguna manera formaron parte de su vida. Pero…por Lily sentía algo que iba más allá de la amistad que tenía con Winry. Talvez si en su momento y no dadas las circunstancias, habría tenido un futuro con Winry, pero las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo.

Sin embargo, se sentía mal por fallarle, tan sólo tenía el deseo de saber si ella estaba bien…y ella, deseaba lo mismo de él.


	10. Oportunidad parte 2

Nota: se acerca el final

**Nota: **se acerca el final...chan...chan (musiquita de terror)

**Oportunidad (Capt 8. Parte 2**)

Al otro lado de la puerta, en una casa de Lior…

- ¿Winry?- hubo silencio.- ¡Winry!- volvió a gritar Rose tras no obtener respuesta.

- ¿Ah? Jeje lo siento, andaba muy distraída.- contestó la rubia con una risita, pero al momento de prestar atención a Rose tiró por accidente la taza de té que ella le había ofrecido. Rose inmediatamente se puso a recoger los trozos de vidrio.

- No te preocupes.- dijo agachándose.

Winry sonrió por la amabilidad de Rose, pero apenas ésta se inclinó, se quedó pensativa y adoptó una gesto de tristeza, luego también se agachó para ayudarla. Rose notó su angustia.

- Yo también tengo las esperanzas de que regresarán.- dijo la morena recogiendo un trozo de vidrio ante el delator silencio de Winry. La ojiazul quedó sorprendida en un principio pero pronto sonrió por sus palabras de aliento.

- ¡Winry! ¡Qué alegría tenerla por aquí!- exclamó Armstrong asomándose por la puerta.

Winry se puso de pie junto con Rose y ambas le sonrieron al fornido hombre. Después de que ambas le sonrieran, se escucharon risas por afuera de la casa.

- Ah…espero que no les moleste, vine acompañado.- dijo Armstrong mirando hacia fuera.

Desde el interior de la casa se podía identificar que una de las risas le pertenecía a un menor, pero la otra era bastante similar a la de un ser apreciado. Las risas se escuchaban tan alegres que Winry sintió curiosidad por saber de quién provenía la de tono familiar. Empezó a acercarse lánguidamente hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Rose y Armstrong pareciera que no existían en ese momento, al igual parecía que habían planeado ése encuentro que estaba por darse.

Cuando Winry se asomó por fuera, vio a un chico de cabellos cobre con uniforme azul que jugaba alegremente con el hijo de Rose.

El chico no notó que lo observaban, se encontraba totalmente distraído con el pequeño.

- El es Thomas, alquimista nacional.- lo presentó Rose a espaldas de Winry. Aquella escuchó lo que dijo Rose, pero estaba tan distraída con el recién conocido que pareció un susurro lo que acababa de escuchar. Winry no apartaba la vista de él mientras se preguntaba "_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ése chico sonríe tan felizmente?"_ En ese momento sintió deseos de sonreír y estar a su lado. No sabía la razón de su pensar, pero quería compartir con él aquello que lo hacía tan feliz.

El hijo de Rose, al percatarse de que su madre lo observaba, corrió hacia sus brazos, y fue ahí cuando el alquimista notó que lo miraban. Cuando Winry logró verlo cara a cara notó que era un chico sencillo pero apuesto, pero había algo que sin duda le imanaba; su sonrisa. Con tan sólo verlo ella no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, lo que provocó que Armstrong y Rose se alegraran mutuamente como si hubiesen cumplido su cometido.

- Hola.- saludó el chico acercándose a la casa para entrar, Winry se apartó ya que le impedía el paso.

- Ella es Winry, la chica que te mencioné.- le dijo Armstrong al joven, Thomas le sonrió a Winry y ella sintió sorpresa cuando le sonrió, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Después de sonreírle, Thomas la pasó de largo.

"_Valla forma de presentarse" _pensó Winry, sin embargo había que admitir que había logrado un impacto en ella.

Sentía pena al estar con el alquimista, pensaba que seguramente le hablaron de ella como la chica solitaria que vivía esperando el regreso de los hermanos Elric. Tal vez por ello, él no tomó importancia en saludarla como debía ser.

Pronto se sentó para comer. Todos le esperaban.

- Winry, me han dicho que eres buena mecánica.- dijo el muchacho tratando de hacerle conversación. Por una extraña razón Armstrong y Rose habían callado, como esperando a que los jóvenes se dieran la iniciativa.

- Eso dicen…- sonrió levemente Winry, tratando de evadir su mirada.

- ¿Podrías arreglar mi reloj de alquimista?- preguntó.- Es que empieza a tener problemas con la maquinaria.- dijo ante la mirada perdida de la chica. Ella se quedó pensativa y Armstrong y Rose se miraron como si lo que dijo Thomas no hubiese sido buena idea.

- Sí…claro que lo arreglaré.- respondió esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual tampoco fue buena idea, pues se perdió en el celeste de su mirada.

Tal vez no tenía los ojos miel o cobre que tanto anhelaba ver, respectivamente de sus queridos Edward y Alphonse, pero el azul de sus ojos denotaba seguridad y confianza, y su brillo, paz y alegría.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Thomas de nuevo salió a jugar con el hijo de Rose. Esta vez, Winry quiso acompañarlos. Se acercó donde los dos jugaban pero Thomas inmediatamente dejó de jugar con el pequeño.

- ¿Podrías arreglar mi reloj de alquimista nacional, ahora?- preguntó bajando al niño de su brazos.

Winry se sintió apenada, seguramente Thomas no creyó que jugaría con ellos y por eso le pidió que hiciera lo que le había pedido en un principio. Asintió con la cabeza y por consecuente el hijo de Rose se retiró, mientras el joven alquimista dejaba a la vista su brillante reloj de plata. Winry sólo sacó un destornillador y algunos utensilios de su bolso. Sólo era cuestión de arreglar la maquinaria del artefacto.

Teniendo en reloj en sus manos, arregló con esmero lo que le habían pedido, como buena mecánica, se encontraba en lo suyo.

- No sólo eres buena, sino también rápida.- comentó el chico al ver su trabajo.

- Al menos alguien lo reconoce.- sonrío sin perder de vista el reloj.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso vives sola?- preguntó Thomas, Winry lo miró confundida. Llegó a creer que él sabía de ella más de lo que se esperaba, pero su pregunta demostró lo contrario.

- No, vivo con mi abuela.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba un poco de pena por lo antes pensado.

- Ya veo.- le deslizó la mirada.- Por el cuartel dicen que compartiste mucho con los hermanos Elric y que fuiste la mecánica del mayor. - añadió.

- ¿Así? ¿Y qué más dicen?- preguntó Winry manteniendo un discreta sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?

Winry detuvo su trabajo y lo miró de nuevo confundida.

- No lo sé, podrían ser muchas cosas, he compartido tanto con ellos que podrían decir cualquier cosa, además…sólo me importaría lo que ésos dos piensen.- aplicó fuerza en el destornillador.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar de ésos dos?

La chica soltó el destornillador, cayó al pasto y lo recogió con suavidad.

- Me gustaría que ellos también se acordaran de mí, como lo que siempre fuimos…amigos.-terminó suspirando la última palabra.

De pronto, escuchó una pregunta que le robó el aliento.

- ¿De verdad crees que regresarán?- oyó provenir de Thomas.

Se quedó sin palabras, tal vez Thomas no sabía mucho de ella, pero sí de los hermanos Elric, lo miró de tal forma que parecía algo prohibido lo que acababa de preguntar. Previamente de responder pensó en una buena respuesta, no obstante no encontró alguna.

- Lo siento, no quise…- empezó a disculparse Thomas.

- ¡Por supuesto que regresarán! ¡Aún me cueste una vida esperarlos!- gritó Winry con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y diciendo esto se empezó a alejar, pero antes de entrar a la casa no pudo resistir en sacar su llave inglesa y arrojársela a Thomas en un ataque de coraje.

La llave dio vueltas en el aire con dirección a la cabeza de Thomas, pero ocurrió algo que Winry no esperaba, él logró detenerla justo antes de que se estrellara en su cabeza. Realmente esperaba que la llave se estrellara justo en la cabeza de Thomas, por ello se quedó atónita cuando éste la detuvo ya que nunca había fallado con su puntería, algo que Ed sabía perfectamente.

- ¡Devuélvemela!- gritó cuando vio que Thomas se reía por su hazaña.

- Te la daré si me devuelves mi reloj.

La rubia miró una de sus manos y se percató que efectivamente, ella aún tenía el reloj de Thomas.

- Toma.- alargó la mano.

- No, ven y dámelo. - le exigió como una orden.

Winry estaba molesta, pero viendo que Thomas arrojaba su preciada llave al aire tal si fuera un juguete, tuvo que aceptar lo que le habían pedido.

Se acercó a él e hicieron el trueque de objetos, y cuando por fin ella tuvo la llave inglesa en sus manos, Thomas le dedicó unas palabras.

- Así como tú regresaste, estoy seguro que ellos también regresarán por lo que más aprecian…- y finalizando con una sonrisa dijo.- a pesar de todo… a pesar del tiempo.

Sintió una inmensa alegría al escuchar lo que Thomas le dijo, se escuchaba tan creíble y sincero que creyó con fervor en sus palabras.

- Eres especial, no todas las chicas son tan seguras de lo que dicen y hacen.- rió el chico.- Tal vez no te conozca bien Winry…pero ya empiezo a extrañarte. Tan sólo dame la oportunidad de albergarte en mis recuerdos y llevarte a donde quiera que vaya.- acarició, no pervertidamente, sino con ternura uno de sus mechones.- Te extraño, porque al pensar que pudimos compartir tantas cosas me limito con el recuerdo de tu sonrisa.

Winry permaneció callada cuando el joven le preguntó.

- ¿Me darías esa oportunidad, Winry?

Inocente lo miró y le sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ahora sabía por qué Thomas sonreía desde el instante en que lo vio; él realmente creía en las oportunidades, de sus sueños, de la vida, y la en la oportunidad de poder conocerla, no como la mecánica o amiga de los Elric, sino como la chica que era. En ese momento Winry pudo sonreír a su lado y compartir aquello que lo hacía tan feliz: la esperanza.


	11. Felicidad

Nota: El capt, otra vez está dividido en dos partes, pero la segunda será mucho más corta

**Nota: **El capt, otra vez está dividido en dos partes, pero la segunda será mucho más corta.

**Nota2: **Después de la segunda parte de éste capt, habrá otro capt que será el final, en conclusión, sólo faltan dos capítulos más.

**Felicidad (Capt 9)**

Alphonse y Edward estuvieron instalados por varios días en unos cuartos cerca del convento. El lugar les prohibía la entrada pero siempre que podían buscaban a Estefanía, ya sea en el patio o en los corredores del convento, todo para que ella aceptara hablar con Alphonse, y no precisamente de sus sentimientos, sino de la forma egoísta en la que se comportaba con ella misma; siempre se había dedicado en buscar la felicidad de los demás pero nunca la suya, era algo que preocupaba demasiado al menor de los Elric, muy a pesar de que ella no aceptara lo que sentían mutuamente. Al deseaba que sobretodo fuera feliz, aún cuando no fuese a su lado.

Uno de esos días, mientras buscaba la forma para dar con Estefanía, quien siempre huía o se escondía de él, se adelantó corriendo para preguntar por ella al ver que unas monjas que la conocían andaban cerca del lugar de donde se encontraba acompañado de Ed.

Edward se quedó de pie viendo cómo su hermano preguntaba desesperado por Estefanía, las monjas se mostraron un poco inseguras aunque con deseos de ayudar al joven al ver su angustiado gesto. Ed no podía escuchar lo que Alphonse le decía a las monjas y lo que estas le decían a él, pero veía a lo lejos esperando que su hermano regresase con buenas noticias.

- Parece que quiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta.- escuchó a un costado, al voltear se encontró con una monja que también estaba de pie mirando lo que veía hacía unos momentos.- Claro que cuenta con tu apoyo, pero al final él será quien tendrá que enfrentarla.- dijo la monja esta vez virándolo a ver con sonrisa pasiva.

Ed miró extrañado a la religiosa, le parecía un poco metiche de su parte su comentario.

- Já, lo dices como si nos conocieras.- dijo un poco burlón y descortés.

- Tienes razón, no te conozco, pero conozco a Estefanía y sé lo que la haría feliz.- apartó la vista de él, que la miró confundido.- Cuando uno arriesga su vida por alguien, lo que más desea saber es si esa persona se encuentra bien.- terminó diciendo marchándose a paso lento. Edward se quedó de nuevo extrañado por la rara actitud de aquella monja.

Luego de meditar lo que habían dicho, recordó que cuando sacrificó su vida por la de Alphonse, y al estar del otro lado de la puerta, lo que más deseaba saber era si su hermano se encontraba bien. Ahora comprendía lo que la monja le había dicho. Notó que Alphonse terminaba de hablar con las monjas y que gustoso les agradecía por brindarle información de Estefanía, eso provocó que Ed sonriera, pero aún más el pensar lo que estaba apunto decirle a su hermano.

En la mañana del día siguiente Estefanía se encontraba en el jardín del convento, atenta por si se topaba con los hermanos Elric, cuando los vio venir. No entendía cómo es que habían dado con ella, pero después de verlos bien divisó que a sus espaldas se asomaban pequeños infantes, que al verla, corrieron a saludarla.

Se maravilló de verlos, cualquiera diría que eran niños corrientes, pero para ella eran mucho más que eso. Les miró sus caritas y reaccionó abrazándolos fuertemente cuando ellos buscaron sus brazos al llegar a su lado. No aguantó la emoción y derramó lágrimas de alegría. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a ver a lo niños que sólo recordaba en brazas de fuego.

- Creímos que te habías quemado.- dijo un infante. Estefanía no podía responder el porqué de cómo había recuperado lo que perdió aquel día, pero una niña pequeña respondió por ella.

- Porque se volvió monja le devolvieron lo que perdió.- Estefanía río un poco por la inocencia de la pequeña, pero su respuesta había sido suficiente para que los niños no preguntaran más sobre su apariencia.

Alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de Alphonse.

- Si van más adelante podrán jugar con las otras monjas, verán que los recibirán bien.- les dijo Estefanía tiernamente a los pequeños.

- ¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó una chiquilla astuta, Estefanía le sonrío.

- Sólo será por un momento, necesito hablar con Alphonse.- dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando a los hermanos Elric que ya esperaban sus palabras.

Los niños miraron a los dos hermanos y alejándose les gritaron- ¡Gracias por traernos!- expresaron entre risas.

- Y bien, te escucho.- suspiró Estefanía y Alphonse adquirió un semblante sólido.

- Me voy, aquí sólo quedo demás.- exhaló Edward después de mirar a Alphonse y luego a Estefanía, la cual apenada por la situación se negó a mirarlo. Ed entonces se apartó de los jóvenes para dejarlos charlar a solas.

El silencio entre Alphonse y Estefanía reinó un poco con la partida de Edward, hasta que Estefanía decidió departir estando todavía apenada.

- Alphonse, yo…- extendió la mano haciendo un ademán para explicarse, cuando sintió una pequeña gota de agua caer en su muñeca. Poco después cayeron más gotas y se formó una pequeña llovizna. Ella y Alphonse empezaron a empaparse estando los dos ahí de pie, no tenía caso que buscaran refugio, la lluvia ya los había mojado por completo.

Estefanía desvió la mirada hacia los niños que a lo lejos brincaban de alegría, otras monjas a duras penas les suplicaban que no se mojaran. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlos tan alegres, volviendo a donde estaba, se topó con la mirada de Alphonse posada en ella, éste al ver su reacción lo orilló a sonreír.

- ¿Sientes la lluvia?- preguntó, ella lo miró sin entender.- Cuando era armadura y acompañaba a mi hermano, era algo que indudablemente no podía sentir...ahora comprendo cuando me preguntaste si sentía algo siendo armadura y tu curiosidad por pregúntamelo.- dijo un poco melancólico. Estefanía, perpleja, entendió a lo que se refería, y aún mas apenada no se atrevió a verlo.- Estoy seguro que con tantas quemaduras tú tampoco podías sentir la lluvia.- pronunció sin obtener respuesta ni mirada alguna.- Ahora ya no soy armadura y tú ya no tienes quemaduras, no entiendo porqué te resistes a lo que sientes y a tu felicidad.- continuó diciendo frunciendo el ceño en muestra de preocupación.

- Yo soy feliz siendo monja y sirviendo a los demás.- murmuró Estefanía.

- Tan sólo míralos….- indicó con la mirada hacia los niños. Estefanía viró a ver a los infantes y los vio danzando y jugando entre risas bajo la lluvia.- Su felicidad es tú felicidad.- afirmó.- Ellos creen que eres feliz siendo monja, por eso se sienten libres de ser felices, tú también tienes esa libertad.- intentó encontrar una respuesta.

- Entiende que no puedo renunciar, sería egoísta, además…

- No te pido que estés a mi lado, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que no lo soy?

Alphonse se acercó a ella y le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Porque también puedes sentir esto y saber a dónde perteneces.- enunció ante el rostro estupefacto y cubierto de sensibilidad de la joven monja. Con la mirada baja y el ánimo entristecido, finalizó diciendo.- Aún cuando no sea a mi lado…

Alphonse se apartó de Estefanía y la llovizna parecía nunca cesar, pero era notorio que pronto se apaciguaría el clima.

- Ha llovido mucho últimamente.- se escuchó de nuevo a espaldas de Edward. Miraba un poco serio desde el interior del convento cómo su hermano había concluido la plática con Estefanía habiéndose marchado.

Se topó con la misma monja que le había dado aquel gran consejo.

- Gracias…- sonrió un poco recordando la ayuda que había recibido de su parte.

- Me llamo Silvia y no tienes por qué agradecerme, aquí quien realmente hizo un bien fue tu hermano.- se presentó la monja de ojos castaños.

- Entonces te agradezco en nombre de él.

- Te he dicho que no me agradezcas, yo debería agradecerle por hacerle ver las cosas a Estefanía.- luego río un poco.- Creo que todos deseamos que sea feliz.- dijo Silvia mirando por la ventana a la pelirroja que se encontraba de pie mojándose en la lluvia, meditando lo que Alphonse le había dicho.

En la noche todo parecía estar en silencio. En el convento, en una de las salas, Estefanía miraba por la ventana recordando tantas cosas que le hacían ver que Alphonse tenía razón. Un recuerdo le llegó al pensamiento…

xXx

- Quisiera sentir de nuevo el roce de la lluvia por mi piel… ahora me arrepiento por no haberlo gozado antes.- se lamentó una chica de ojos verdes que contemplaba entristecida por una ventana las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por el vidrio.

- Y yo quisiera verte feliz y no lamentándote por lo que pudiste hacer.- le dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules que luego le regaló una dulce sonrisa.-….al menos, mientras sientas tu corazón… todo irá bien, lo único que realmente me preocupa es saber si conservando éste aún eres feliz.- miró un poco más serio a Estefanía, ella, notando la preocupación de Alphonse, encogió sus pequeños ojos como producto de una sonrisa.

xXx

- Claro que lo siento.- murmuró Estefanía al recordar las palabras de Heiderich, mirando por la ventana la negrura noche y presionando la mano contra su pecho en el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón, lo mismo que hizo cuando vio la tumba de su amigo.

La monja sonrío y ya habiendo tomado una decisión, se preparó para regresar a los dormitorios del convento, pero se topó con alguien que de inmediato le arrebató la sonrisa.

La oscuridad de la sala sólo permitía ver la silueta del sujeto. Estefanía sintió desconfianza; de haber sido un conocido lo habría reconocido con el simple vistazo, aunque sí lo era y uno que la había aterrado en pensamiento durante largas noches en vela.

- Le prometí a tu padre que te protegería, pero dime…. ¿Quién te protegerá de mí?- murmuró con burla el sujeto, que, dejando ver su rostro con los pocos rayos de luna que entraban en la sala, corrió tras la monja que había echado carrera cuando reconoció la voz del causante de sus desgracias.

Estefanía corrió hacia la puerta cerrada de la sala, y apunto de girar la perilla, el hombre la detuvo con brusquedad tapando su boca que daba gritos ahogados de auxilio.

- Nadie vendrá a salvarte, esta vez me aseguraré de matarte.- pronunció el hombre. Estefanía lloraba de miedo y el susodicho, burlándose de su víctima, se atrevió a decirle con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué porqué ahora te mataré y no antes?...- protestó.-...pues verás, primero descubrí que sobreviviste al balazo que te di, lo cual fue realmente sorprendente, pero me dio mucho gusto, porque así pudiste ver cómo se carbonizaban esos inútiles niños que ya me tenían harto con sus teatritos de caridad, después me enteré no sólo de eso, sino que tú también te quemaste por intentar salvarlos…pero eso lo descubrí poco después de verte con ese muchacho, el tal Heiderich. No tienes idea de lo fácil que fue envenenarlo, sólo bastó ofrecerle un pañuelo para que el veneno penetrara directamente por sus fosas nasales y así quemarle lentamente la garganta…

Estefanía tras oír lo último, lloró desconsolada posteriormente de sentir un gran dolor en el corazón, el hombre aprovechó para apretarle las manos con tal fuerza que la joven chilló de ahora de dolor físico.

-…y dime Estefanía…¿Qué te duele más?¿Mis palabras o mis actos?- rió el hombre, Estefanía sentía que en cualquier momento todo llegaría a su fin y el dolor ya no sería parte de ella.-No te maté antes porque quería verte sufrir… yo te amé Estefanía, sino hasta el día en que leíste mis secretos y le contaste a todos…yo sólo buscaba un beneficio que por encima de todo nos trajera riquezas, pero tenías que decirles y lo arruinaste…todo…nuestra confianza…eras tan joven, estúpida e ingenua que ni cuenta te diste de las personas que estaban apoyándome, amigos o quiero decir aliados, entre ellos doctores y científicos, que me fueron de gran ayuda para encontrarte de enfermera y acompañante de Heiderich. Y mataré ahora que ya no tienes nada que perder, más que tu vida que ya no tiene sentido, te has quedado sola por voluntad propia y mejor así porque nadie preguntará por ti, porque te creen muerta o desaparecida, porque te ocultaste, pero al fin te he encontrado para terminar con la traición que provocaste…¡Ah! Y en cuanto a los hermanos Elric…- en ese momento Estefanía sintió que se le detuvo el corazón.- al mayor lo vi sin importancia, pero del menor… nunca sabrás que fue de él…- apenas terminó de hablar, arrojó al suelo a la aterrada monja mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pistola, apuntándola hacia la sien de ella.

Estefanía oyó como el gatillo se preparaba para dispararle, y ante el horror se digno a pronunciar:

- Alphonse…- temiendo más por la vida del joven Elric que la suya, cerró los ojos creyendo que la pesadilla llegaría a su fin.

Escuchó el estruendo sonido del balazo. Para cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a sus pies el cuerpo inerte del cruel hombre. Unos ojos castaños la miraban también aterrados.

- A-alphonse…- masculló Estefanía, de nuevo le escurrieron lágrimas.

Alphonse se acercó a paso lento hacia ella, luego cayó de rodillas y se aferró a sus brazos.

- Yo…yo no quería…- explicó conservando miedo y estupefacción en sus ojos, ella entre sollozos le dijo:

- Lo sé...- después se lanzó abiertamente hacia los brazos de Alphonse, que desde un principio la abrazaban, pero ahora, era ella quien realmente lo abrazaba.- Aquí es a donde pertenezco, a tu lado, porque sólo aquí puedo sentir mi corazón y saber que aún estoy con vida.- pronunció al mismo tiempo en que el rostro de Alphonse se consolaba con sus dulces palabras.

xXx

- Algunas monjas dicen que con la lluvia nadie notó su entrada al convento.- le contaba Silvia a la monja superiora refiriéndose al agresor.

- Si, pero ¿Cómo es que él…- dijo la sublime.

- Si se refiere a Alphonse, él…- suspiró Silvia.- venía a despedirse de Estefanía… él y su hermano pensaban partir muy temprano hacia Alemania.

La monja superiora llevó ambas manos hacia la espalda.

Él intervino, pero provocó accidentalmente que el hombre se disparar a sí mismo.- dijo Silvia bajando la mirada.

La principal se acercó a la ventana y se asomó desde su oficina; vio que una joven de cabellos rojizos, que llevaba puesto un vestido verde, cargaba una maleta y cruzaba los jardines del convento. Dos jóvenes la esperaban a la entrada.

Tras dar un suspiro, con un aire serio se atrevió a decir:

- Qué diferente se ve…

Silvia se acercó a la ventana y contempló lo mismo que su superiora notando que la joven pelirroja ya se había acercado a los hermanos Elric.

- Si, así es…- sonrió Silvia cuando vio que Estefanía tomó del brazo a Alphonse y ambos se llenaron de alegría.

De regreso en el tren, Estefanía vencida por el cansancio y por la noche anterior dormía plácidamente recargada en el hombro de Alphonse. Edward, que ya había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido, sólo miraba la mano vendada de Estefanía.

- Pudo haber sido peor.- le dijo Alphonse al notar que miraba la mano de la joven. Edward intentó sonreír por el revés de las cosas pero le ganó el rostro de la tristeza y preocupación.- Hermano, yo también quiero que seas feliz.- sonrío alegremente Al, Ed río un poco.

- Claro que lo seré.

- Entonces, ¿Hablarás con Lily?

Adquiriendo un semblante serio, Ed bajó la mirada, sin borrar su sonrisa le dijo a su hermano:

- Ella dijo que me esperaría…

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a Munich, fueron a ver a Lily, ya había pasado casi un mes desde el último encuentro que Edward y ella tuvieron.

Edward tocó la puerta y salió la sirvienta a recibirlo.

- ¿Puedo hablar con Lily?- preguntó.

- Lo lamento, eso no será posible…- contestó la criada, Ed la miró sin entender.- ella acaba de partir…

- ¿P-pero a dónde?- preguntó preocupado.

- Realmente no sabría decirle….creo que fue a visitar a Ernest…

- ¡¿Hace cuánto?!

- Hace quince minutos.

- ¿Ah?- Edward no entendía la extrañeza de las cosas pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápido.- ¡Vamos Al, a la estación de trenes!- gritó corriendo a la calle y deteniendo un taxi. Alphonse y Estefanía lo siguieron y subieron al taxi, dejando a la sirvienta con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Olvide decirles que…

Edward bajó velozmente del taxi al llegar a la estación de trenes, dejando a Alphonse y Estefanía por atrás. Su semblante se había tornado de coraje, desesperado buscaba a la joven entre el gentío que pasaba por la estación. Recorrió los vagones uno tras otro hasta que por la ventana de uno encontró a la rubia sentada en uno de los asientos, leyendo un libro y sin notar su presencia.

En ese momento un hombre con uniforme azul y silbato se asomó por la puerta del vagón anunciando su partida, inmediatamente Edward empezó a golpear con fuerza la ventanilla gritando el nombre de Lily para que ella lo viera. En uno de sus intentos notó que ella alzó la mirada dando indicios de poder escucharlo, Edward sonrío y en ese instante Lily dirigió la mirada hacia la ventanilla donde se hallaba él, se alegró al verlo y pronto se puso de pie, pero en el intervalo el tren empezó a moverse. Ed empezó a seguirlo golpeando el vagón por un costado para que se detuviera, mientras podía y el tren aún partía.

Lily, en el interior del tren, en un acto impulsivo por ver a Edward, tomó su maleta de mano y corrió por los pasillos pasando vagones y metiéndose entre las personas que se hallaban de pie, finalmente llegó hasta la parte terminable del tren, salió por la puerta y se topó con un barandal negro que le prohibía el paso; sólo alcanzó a ver a Edward correr por las vías, dándose por vencido pues era imposible alcanzar el aparato.

Lily miró entristecida cómo se empezaba a alejar la imagen de Edward. Él tomaba aire, impotente por no evitar que ella se fuera.

De pronto, Ed alzó la vista y aún viendo la silueta de Lily en el tren, vio que ésta arrojó su maleta hacia las vías. Estupefacto imaginó una estupidez.

- No estará pensando en…

Justo en ese momento Lily pasó por encima del barandal y seguidamente, en pleno movimiento, se tiró hacia las vías del tren.

Ed miraba aturdido a la joven, sólo la vio tirarse a las vías, pero poco después la vio ponerse de pie cogiendo un poco la pierna izquierda y con algunos raspones en el cuerpo. Uno debería estar realmente loco para hacer semejante cosa, pero cabe aclarar que el tren iba a una velocidad mayor a la de un hombre, no obstante, todavía estaba partiendo de la estación y aún no adquiría su velocidad estable, aún así, Edward no podía evitar estar boquiabierto por la estupidez que Lily acababa de cometer.

Ella tambaleándose volvió a sonreír y para sorpresa de Edward y de todas las personas de la estación que vieron su hazaña, corrió hacia los brazos del rubio atravesando ese gran tramo de vías que los separaba.

Cuando llegó con el boquiabierto Edward, se lanzó hacia sus brazos y le plantó un romántico beso en la boca.

- P-pero…- decía Edward sonrojado y paralizado, Lily ocultó su rostro contra su pecho.

- Te extrañé mucho... esta ocasión, no voy a dejar que te vayas…- expresó sin mirarlo.

- Entonces…- suspiró Ed sonriendo tiernamente, también sin verla, le preguntó.- ¿Te quedas conmigo…Lily?- la chica se apartó de su pecho y mirándolo con sus ojos irradiando júbilo le contestó:

- …para siempre.

Alphonse veía cómo su hermano abrazaba con tanto afecto a Lily, en lo que Estefanía, junto a él, imitaba el mismo gesto tomándole la mano.

El destino, nuevamente con sus tragedias, traía felicidad a los hermanos Elric, y esto, todavía era el principio…


	12. Felicidad parte 2

Respuesta a beautifly92 : Primero que nada te pido disculpas por no contestarte enseguida, jeje me fui de viaje

**Respuesta a beautifly92 :** Primero que nada te pido disculpas por no contestarte en seguida, jeje me fui de viaje. Bueno, pasando a la respuesta, verás, cuando inició el fanfic había pasado un año después de que Alphonse se quedara con Edward, por lo tanto el tiene en un principio 19 años y Alphonse pues un año menos, como debería ser, supongamos que por el hecho de ya estar del otro lado de la puerta con su hermano, además de recuperar la memoria, también recuperó sus cinco o cuatro años de crecimiento. Cuando pasó lo de Lily y Estefanía, mientras se ganaban su confianza y se conocían mejor, pasó medio año, es decir, Edward pasando a los 20 y Alphonse a los 19. Lily y Estefanía tendrán casi la misma edad que Edward y Alphonse respectivamente. Cuando Lily estaba de prometida, podrás notar que sí era demasiado joven para estarlo. Espero haber aclarado tu duda y si alguien tiene otra más, con gusto se la responderé)

**Felicidad (Capt 9. Parte 2)**

Así como el invierno se lleva el otoño, así como las flores florecen y se marchitan, el tiempo, había pasado, esta vez, trayendo un futuro por delante, para todos…

El sol radiaba aquella mañana, Scheska acomodaba lo que parecía ser un velo sobre una cabellera rubia.

- ¡Listo!- dijo tras bajar de un banco y mirar a la futura novia.- Te ves hermosa Winry.- confesó sonriente. Winry se miró en el espejo y río bajando la mirada por un costado.- Aaah.- suspiró Scieszka pasando la mano por la frente.- ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¿No te parece?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Demasiado.- susurró Winry.

- Bueno, iré a ver cómo van los invitados.- dijo alegre Scieszka llevando un vestido azul, pero como siempre un poco desaliñada. Winry la miró y en aprobación le sonrío antes de que se marchara.

Cuando se fue, se contempló en el espejo y vio el reflejo de una chica rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco, que lucía radiante pero no como su sonrisa; parecía incompleta, como si le faltara algo, o alguien, para sentirse llena de júbilo.

- Me pregunto…- dijo virando a ver una fotografía sobre el tocador de su habitación.- Si para ustedes dos también habrá pasado demasiado rápido.- suspiró tras ver la imagen de pequeños de los hermanos Elric.

xXx

- ¡Hermano!- gritaba Al rodeado de un grupo de personas que se encontraban en un abierto campo verde.- Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a mi hermano?- le preguntó un poco preocupado a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

- No, me parece que lo vi por la mesa de bocadillos.- respondió el señor. Alphonse empezó a moverse entre la gente en dirección a la mesa de tentempiés, hasta que se topó con una joven pelirroja que vestía elegante y traía el vientre abultado.

- Alphonse, mira cómo traes esa corbata.- dijo la dama al acercársele para acomodar el lazo de su traje.

- Busco a mi hermano, muy pronto comenzará la ceremonia.- se mostraba un poco inquieto.

- No te preocupes, verás que pronto aparecerá.- sonrió Estefanía.

- Seguiré buscándolo.- no muy convencido dijo y se apartó de su esposa.

- Dos años y siguen inseparables.- suspiró Estefanía al ver a Alphonse irse para buscar a su hermano.

- No has visto a mi…- empezó a preguntar Al a un joven que estaba de espaldas, pero cuando éste viró a verlo cortó sus palabras.

- ¡Alphonse! ¡Qué alegría!- se mostró Ernest sosteniendo una copa, Al le sonrío fingidamente.- Y dime… ¿Dónde está Edward? me ha sido muy difícil encontrarlo, es que con tanta gente es imposible encontrar al enano.- se burló.

- Eso quería preguntarte…- dijo tímidamente y un poco incómodo.

- ¡Oh vamos Al! No me dirás que no fue un poco "tonto" de su parte cuando creyó que yo me traía algo con Lily ¡Por favor! ¡Si crecimos juntos! ¡Ella es cómo una hermana para mí! tuve que explicarle cientos de veces que sólo estaba probándolo para ver si era lo suficiente capaz para merecerla.- trató de justificar su burla.

- Aún así, no es razón para burlarse de él.- trató de evitar los comentarios de Ernest respecto a su hermano.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas.- dijo sin darle importancia sorbiendo un poco de licor, Alphonse aprovechó y se apartó de él.

- Uff.- suspiró y siguió su búsqueda.

En el lugar había mucha gente, todos platicaban y vestían elegantes, Alphonse no era la excepción ya que tenía un importante papel en dicha ceremonia. Caminó un poco más y se topó con lo último de la reunión, pero no encontró a Edward.

- Dónde estarás hermano…- se lamentó quedando de pie y mirando preocupado hacia el cielo azul.

(Recomendación: canción Bratja, brothers)

Un joven, de cabellos rubios, se encontraba sentado en una colina con los pies encogidos hacia el pecho y los brazos recargados en sus piernas, se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista en alto hacia al cielo y apartado de cualquier distracción, sus dorados mechones se mecían al compás del viento. Miraba con una leve sonrisa el amplio panorama, el contraste del cielo con los amplios campos le recordaban mucho su natal Rizenbull, luego, desvaneció su sonrisa y bajó la mirada; recordar Rizenbull le traía cientos de recuerdos, entre ellos, vislumbró la tierna sonrisa de su madre y después la de un pequeño castaño que posteriormente se volvió armadura.

También entre sus recuerdos halló a una maestra que inspiraba respeto, a un alquimista con semblante serio de cabello azabache, la euforia de un padre de lentes por su hija, a un fornido hombre de copete rubio, la joven madre que supo seguir adelante con sus propios pies, a una pequeña que más tarde murió trágicamente convertida en quimera, no sólo recordó eso, sino también numerosos momentos que le robaron una que otra sonrisa y otros, que le cobraron lágrimas y le producían coraje, que poco a poco le revelaron la identidad de siete seres llamados homúnculos, mejor conocidos como sus enemigos.

Fueron largos años buscando una respuesta, con una familia de la cuál llevaba como padre a un hombre a quien le era indiferente, y una amiga, una mecánica, que toda la vida estaría para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Recordó a todos los que estuvieron presentes a lo largo de su vida y cada momento que vivió a su lado, pero se olvidaba de alguien, el principal de todos, de quien frecuentemente se olvidaba…

Recordó a un chico de gabardina roja que bajo la lluvia sostenía en la mano un reloj de plata que poseía una promesa inscrita _"Don't forget 3 Oct"._

El pequeño niño de ojos dorados, con unos ojos inocentes miró hacia al cielo mientras le caían gotas de lluvia en el rostro, en eso, Edward volvió en sí, y recordó a todos, absolutamente a todos lo que formaron parte de su búsqueda por la piedra filosófal y de sus sueños por recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, los recordó con tanta melancolía, pero esta vez…todos sonreían, como si el destino nuca les hubiese arrebatado algo, como si él o ellos todavía estuvieran a su lado…y lo estaban, al menos en sus recuerdos, vivían con él al otro lado de la puerta.

Extendió su brazo derecho y lo vio brillar intensamente bajo los rayos de sol.

- No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo.- río Alphonse después de encontrar a su hermano. Edward lo miró y se alegró.

- Por supuesto que no.- dijo poniéndose de inmediato de pie, Alphonse empezó a dirigirse a la fiesta seguido por él.

Notó que su hermano ya no lo seguía, y cuando miró detrás, lo vio de pie mirando de nuevo los amplios campos.

- Hermano, gracias.- le dijo en lo que Ed perdía de vista el panorama y lo miraba sin entender.-Gracias por permitirme quedar a tu lado y crecer contigo.- expresó Alphonse sonriente. Ed lo miró dándole una sonrisa y volvió su vista al horizonte.

- Ojala yo también pudiera agradecerle a ellos.- suspiró metiéndose las manos en su traje recordando pequeños fragmentos de su vida.

Cuando Edward y Alphonse llegaron a la reunión, la ceremonia estaba por empezar. Edward se acomodó donde le correspondía y Alphonse se puso a un lado de él, justo en el lugar que por ende le concernía al padrino. La gente empezó a hacer suspiros de admiración y emoción, y entre ellos, salió una joven con un hermoso vestido blanco con el rostro cubierto por un largo velo, portando en las manos un racimo de rosas blancas. Edward en cuanto vio a la novia esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Scieszka hizo una señal y una joven de blanco empezó a caminar por el trayecto que separaba por los costados las sillas de invitados, llegó al final y se encontró con un chico que no le daba la cara, cuando volteó y la vio tan bella y pura, le sonrío con su inmanente sonrisa, viéndola con sus profundos ojos azules.

La ceremonia empezó, Winry no pudo evitar en pleno sermón observar discretamente a todos sus invitados. Todos estaban de pie, mirando a la pareja que tenían por enfrente sin notar que Winry se había distraído, ella los miraba considerando que todos estaban ahí; estaba Armstrong vestido con elegante traje, estaba Rose cargando a su hijo en brazos, al igual estaba Scheska con la pequeña Elysia y su madre a un lado, también estaban presentes Mustang con la teniente Hawkeye a su costado. Winry notó algo extraño en la última pareja, pues justo en ese momento, el ya ahora Fürer, tomó delicadamente la mano de la teniente y ambos se sonrieron dulcemente, Winry río un poco y luego notó que entre los invitados también se encontraba el esposo de Izumi, que a pesar de ser corpulento portaba también un traje, todos estaban ahí, a excepción de la abuela Pinako, que por azares del destino había partido para siempre.

Winry pasó de nuevo la mirada entre los invitados cómo si buscara a uno en especial, pero sólo encontró dos asientos vacíos.

- Puede besar a la novia.- se escuchó por ambos lados de la puerta. Edward alzó el velo que cubría a la novia y miró los dulces ojos de Lily. Por otro lado, en cuanto se alzó el velo de Winry ella se topó con la linda sonrisa de Thomas.

Las dos parejas sellaron su encuentro con un tierno beso, que al finalizar permitió escuchar muestras de felicitación y alegría adornadas con aplausos. Edward miró a su alrededor y vio a al oficial Hugues acompañado de Gracia, también vio a Noah acompañada de un grupo de gitanas, vio a la madre de Lily y finalmente a su hermano con Estefanía. Edward sonreía felizmente junto con Lily mientras todos los presentes les arrojaron trozos de cinta y papel. Para Winry había sido el mismo recibimiento, y ella, junto con Thomas, también irradiaba alegría.

Mientras transcurrían las escenas de felicidad, en las mentes de Winry y Edward se cruzaron palabras:

"_Si tan sólo…_

_Él..._

_Yo..._

_Pudiera regresar,_

_Le haría saber lo feliz que soy"_

Terminaron entonando al mismo tiempo la pareja de amigos, recordando que de cualquier forma, sea como sea, siempre permanecerían juntos, compartiendo lo más grande de la vida: la felicidad.


	13. Nuevas esperanzas

¡Mil millones de gracias al cubo a aquellos que leyeron mi fanfic

¡Mil millones de gracias al cubo a aquellos que leyeron mi fanfic! Espero encontrarlos de nuevo entre mis lectores en mis próximos fics.

**Nota: **existe una especie de continuación con "La alquimista de la sangre dorada".

**Nuevas esperanzas y un destino por delante **

- Aww.- bostezó Edward estirando los brazos mientras que Alphonse, en un asiento junto a él, lo miró con una sonrisa.

Edward bajó la mirada y se topó con un pequeño niño castaño de ojos rubios sentado en el regazo de su hermano. El niño, a pesar de su escasa edad, le dedicó una sonrisa a su tío. Ed le devolvió la sonrisa al infante.

- Si Lily no se hubiera ido a sus dichosas conferencias, yo también tendría a un niño en brazos.- suspiró y se lamentó sin perder de vista al pequeño.

Alphonse miró aún más atento a su hermano y ambos se sonrieron.

Después, Edward se recostó en la pared a sus espaldas.

- Espero que esté bien…- dijo un poco preocupado pero más que eso dudoso.

- No te preocupes, Estefanía está con ella.- lo animó Alphonse, Edward se consoló un poco y de nuevo miró hacia los pasillos del hospital viendo pasar a las enfermeras, como si esperara a que una le trajera la noticia que lo traía tan inquieto.

- Ya verás, cuando nazca, siempre estaré con él…seré el padre que nunca tuve.- dijo desvaneciendo un poco su sonrisa, pero luego la recuperó todavía más alegre.- Jugaremos juntos, le enseñaré a defenderse, le mostraré todo lo que sé y…

- Pero que tal si…- lo interrumpió Al cortando sus alegres palabras al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, su hermano mayor no entendió el porqué de la interrupción.

Prontamente una enfermera se asomó por el pasillo trayendo en brazos un pequeño bulto blanco.

- El señor Elric...- llamó. El mayor de los Elric inmediatamente se puso de pie. Alphonse al igual se puso de pie junto a su hermano para compartir el tan importante momento.- Felicidades...- dijo la enfermera entregando el bulto en brazos de Edward. Éste lo tomó un poco torpe pero con tanto cuidado como si le hubiesen entregado un delicado tesoro.

Ya teniendo el bulto en brazos, pasó la mano por encima del manto blanco descubriendo el rostro del recién llegado.

- Es una niña.- terminó diciendo sonriente la enfermera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se marchó.

Alphonse miró a la pequeña que dormía angelicalmente en brazos de Ed, luego miró a su hermano recordando todas las referencias que había dado sobre un futuro varón. Notó que había borrado su sonrisa.

- Hermano…- preocupó Alphonse.

- Es…- dijo Ed con voz opaca, Al lo miró sorprendido.- es hermosa.- terminó diciendo con una leve sonrisa y embelezado con la pequeñita.

La recién llegada empezó a retorcerse en brazos de su padre, empezó a sollozar y brotó en llanto.

- Victoria….- pronunció Edward sin perder de vista a la bebé. Su hermano no comprendió que quería decir con esto.

Ante la incógnita de Al, Edward bautizó a su primogénita:

- Victoria Elric…ése será su nombre.


End file.
